The Final Year
by TTAfan
Summary: The sequel of "Skunkmageddon" and "Christmas in Paris". Fifi and Furrball are an engaged couple and they are preparing for their wedding. The toons also need to learn to the final exam in the ACME Looniversity. But would all goes well?
1. Valentine's evening

**Welcome back! I invite you to read my third story about the adventures of Fifi and Furrball. This is a continuation of my previous two stories. At the end of the second story, Furrball proposed Fifi and she said "Oui!". Now, they are a pair of brides. Therefore, I suggest you read "Skunkmageddon" and "Christmas in Paris" before reading this story. Once again, I emphasize, that English is not my native language. I'm sorry for grammatical and stylistic errors. Please bear with us. Fifi La Fume, Furrball and other TTA characters belongs to Warner Bros. etc. etc. It's probably all, so let's start!**

* * *

**THE FINAL YEAR  
**

**Part I**

It was the first week of the new year. In Acme Acres, you couldn't look a more enamored pair, than the one who lived in a Cadillac of the Junk Yard. Fifi and Furrball, because it referred to them, haven't seen the world outside themselves. The skunkette and the cat were engaged to be married from a few days. They didn't dream of anything else, just about spending the rest of their lives together. The last Christmas with Fifi's family were a magical time for them. Now, however, they had to return to reality, to walk to the ACME Looniversity. But everything is not difficult, when you have your true love at your side.

On the first day after the school Christmas break, Fifi announced the glad tidings to their friends. The purple skunkette proudly showed the engagement ring, which she wore on her finger. Babs and Shirley were delighted and congratulated her. They immediately were asking her about the details of the wedding. The future bride reassured them, that the wedding will take place until the next year, after graduation.

Also Furrball told his friends about the engagement. They also congratulated him, that Fifi accepted his proposal. The toons were impressed by the cat's courage, who wasn't afraid to ask his girlfriend to marry him at a such young age. Hamton admitted to him, that he would to faint sooner than he would to propose to someone. The boys were also curious about one thing. Buster, Calamity (with wooden signs), Plucky and Dizzy asked Furrball, that maybe he would regret to wasting his bachelor's freedom so quickly. The blue cat laughed after their question and replied, that Fifi is his greatest treasure and he can't imagine his further life without her. He said, that she is worth to many sacrifices.

Winter passed quickly and spring came. Fifi and Furrball intensively trained before the grand finale of the national school dance contest. Finally came the day of the event. The competition in Los Angeles had an extremely high level. The skunkette and the cat felt a stage fright, but when they looked each other in the eyes on the stage, they felt more confident. A music began to play and they started dance tango. The toons were just fantastic. With a great grace and elegance they performed every dance step. When the engaged couple finished their performance, the audience had a standing ovation for them. After all, they were still anxiously awaited for the verdict of the jury.

"Do vous think, that nous will be on the high place, mon amour?", Fifi asked her fiancé.

"Whatever will be, will be. The most important, that you were phenomenal, my kitty!", Furrball smiled at her.

"Vous too!", she giggled.

Then the announcer with the envelope appeared on the stage. All dancers held their breath.

"I would like to announce, that the decision of the jury, the winners of the national school dance contest in this year become...", he said into the microphone and interrupted, maintaining the tension.

_"Oh, please, we would be the winners! Fifi would be so happy!"_, Furrball thought.

_"How I wish, that nous would be win! Furrball finally wouldn't feel be as unlucky toon!"_, in turn Fifi thought.

"... Fifi la Fume and Furrball of ACME Looniversity in Acme Acres! Congratulations!", the announcer exclaimed.

"Did you hear? It's unbelievable! Feef, I'm so happy!", the blue cat said to his beloved and hugged her.

"I'm happy too, mon amour!", the purple skunkette began to cry with joy.

At the same time, their friends from the class entered the scene and gave them a victory toss. They couldn't miss the great Fifi and Furrball's performance. As a reward, the dancers were given a golden cup, which started adorn the hall of trophies in the ACME Loo. The skunkette and the cat also received a cash prize, which they decided to keep for the costs of their wedding and a honeymoon.

After spring, summer came. Fifi and Furrball passed all the school exams and went on the summer vacation to France. Skunkette's family were happy, that they visited them again. The purple toon wanted to show her beloved the most interesting places in her home country. They were both on the Mediterranean and in the Alps. The lovers also visited many cities, such as Nice, Bordeaux, Marseille and Saint-Tropez. Frederic was most pleased. Fifi's younger brother was delighted, that he could spend the whole two months with his sister and Furrball.

The summer months came to an end and the toons returned to Acme Acres. They started their final year of education in the ACME Loo. As it turned out, they had a less school lessons in this year, than usual. At the end of the year they will take to only an one exam, but it will be more important than all past exams. It will be a written exam of the scope of all subjects, which they were learning during the all previous years. And only passing this exam will to decide on a graduation.

Then came the next Christmas, which Fifi and Furrball spent with her family again. During Christmas Eve's dinner, Mrs. la Fume turned attention, that during the next Christmas, her daughter and the cat already will be married. However, the young skunkette was worry after the words of her father, who said, that in that case her family come to the USA for Christmas in next year. Later, the purple toon confessed to her beloved, that she never told her parents, that they live in the Junk Yard. The blue cat soothed her, saying that maybe to the next year things will work out well.

* * *

The Valentine's evening is now. And here begins our tale. The Valentine's Day wasn't an ordinary day for Fifi. That's because, she has the birthday on this day. And because Furrball never knew the exact date of his birth (though he had a suspicion, that it might be Friday the thirteenth), the young skunkette decided, that they will be celebrating their birthdays together, on the same day.

Fifi just finished decorating a birthday cake, when Furrball entered the Cadillac.

"Happy birthday, my kitty!", the blue cat smiled and kissed her.

"Happy birthday, mon amour!", she cheered and pointed out, that her fiancé keeps something in his paw. "What is it?"

"This is the gift for you!", he said and handed its to her paws. It was a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart.

"Chocolates! Mon favorite! Vous êtes wonderful!", the skunkette said and hugged him to her.

"I do everything for you!", Furrball returned the hug.

"And it's a gift for vous!", Fifi handed a fish on a tray to his paws.

"A salmon?", the blue toon was surprised. "Thank you, Feef! How'd you know?"

"It's a women's intuition!", she giggled and took his paw. "Come on, mon fiancé! It's time for a birthday cake!"

Furrball sat down on the Cadillac's back seats and Fifi brought a big chocolate cake with lighted candles on its top. The enamored couple blew out the candles at the same time and the skunkette cut the cake.

"It's delicious! Did you bake its alone?", the cat asked his girlfriend after eating the first piece of cake.

"Oui. I'm glad, that it tastes good to vous.", she smiled at him.

"Eighteen years... How time flies...", the blue toon thought aloud.

"Oui, mon petit pussycat of passion! Probably nous need to start thinking about...", the skunkette said.

"...our wedding?", Furrball interrupted her. "And do you know, this is it what I also wanted to say?"

"Do vous see, how nous fit in to each other?", she giggled.

"That's right!", he chuckled. "I think, that we shouldn't wait any longer."

"I agree!", the skunkette nodded. "At the beginning, nous have to go to the local parish priest and set a wedding date."

"So, maybe can we go there tomorrow, after school?", the cat smiled at her.

"Seriously?", Fifi smiled broadly. "Of course, nous can go there tomorrow!"

"I just can't really looking forward to our wedding day.", Furrball confessed. "I dream about this moment since we are together. It's a pity, that before I was so stupid..."

"Stupid? About what vous mean, mon amour?", the purple toon was surprised.

"You see, my love...", the blue cat began. "I was infatuated with you since I saw you the first time. Then I felt something strange inside me. Now, I know that it was the love at first sight. From the very beginning I was in love with you, Feef. But I was afraid of say you about this. I was afraid also your scent... Now, I know that I was a great fool... "

"Oh, mon petit tiger!", the skunkette clung to him. "That's so sweet, now what vous said! But don't worry, I...", she paused and took out one of her old diaries. "I also wanted to show vous something. It's mon diary from the period of the first year in the ACME Loo. I even tried to write its in English. Please, vous read mon note about the first day of school."

Fifi opened the diary on the relevant page and handed its to her boyfriend. Furrball began to read aloud:

_"Dear diary. Today was my first day at ACME Looniversity. I also met my classmates. I like all the boys in my class. But the most the one of them. It's a very handsome, taciturn blue cat... Furrball, I think, that I remember well his name. He's so interesting! I'd love to get to know him..."_

The cat stopped reading and turned to skunkette.

"Feef, I... I didn't know..."

"Vous see, I was also ashamed to tell vous about it all.", she said. "Votre taciturnity overawed moi. I was afraid, that vous will ignore moi."

"I overawed you? I wouldn't believe...", Furrball was shocked, but then he waved his paw. "Let bygones be bygones. The most important thing is, that we are together now."

"That's true!", she smiled at him. "And do vous remember, how notre relationship started?"

"Sure!", he replied without hesitation. "You ran away from Elmyra to the Cadillac and I deceived her, saying that you ran off to the mall!"

"Exactly! And then vous slipped on a skateboard, hit a fence and lost consciousness. And I decided to take care of vous until vous get well.", the skunkette added.

"Like so think of it... Are we together now thanks to Elmyra?", Furrball considered.

"So it seems!", Fifi laughed. "Maybe do vous miss her?"

"For Elmyra? Never in my life!", the cat denied. "Since she moved out of Acme Acres, we all have finally calm. You, me, our friends... All in all I'm just only curious, where is she now..."

"I heard, that she moved with her family to Texas state. She supposedly is going to Chuck Norris Grammar School or something like that..."

"I already feel sorry for all her new victims - skunks, cats, dogs, mice...", he began to enumerate.

"Mice too?", the purple toon with a mysterious smile asked her boyfriend.

"Too. None pet should fall into her hands.", Furrball said. "But let's not talk any more about Elmyra in a such beautiful evening. How about a date? Finally, we have Valentine's Day!"

"A date? I'm very willing, but where?", Fifi asked him.

"To the cinema!", the blue cat said and showed two movie tickets for the evening session. "And later we'll go there, where you'll want to."

"Vous êtes gorgeous!", she said and kissed him.

"So, are we go, my kitty?", Furrball asked, bending his arm at the elbow.

"Nous go, mon amour!", Fifi replied and put her paw on his arm.

The toons came out of the Cadillac, blocked the door and went in the direction of the cinema.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. What's your surname?

**Part II**

The next day, the toons after ending their school lessons, they were gearing up to leave the ACME Looniversity.

"So are you saying, that today you go to the vicarage?", Babs said to Fifi, who hid books to her school locker.

"Oui! Furrball said, that nous can go there after lessons.", the skunkette replied, closing her locker.

"So can we prepare for your wedding?", Shirley added.

"Not so fast! Nous haven't know its date yet!", the purple toon chuckled.

"Are you want to say, that he really wants to marry you as soon as possible?", the pink bunny asked again.

"Of course! Nous sommes feeling well with each other. Nous know, that this is a true love and nous want to be together forever.", Fifi smiled.

"I'm hearing the first time, that a boy wants to get married so fast. Perhaps he is sick or some junk..." the loon joked.

In that moment, Furrball walked over to the trio. The blue cat looked tired.

"Uh-oh, your hubby is coming!", Babs said and Fifi turned her head toward her beloved.

"Furrball, mon amour! So, sommes nous going?", the skunkette asked him.

"Yeah, just I hide my books.", the cat responded and opened his locker.

"Furrball, you don't look good. What happened?", Babs pointed out on his tired face.

"Nothing. I had only a rough night.", the blue toon explained.

"Really?", Babs and Shirley looked at each other with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, that's not what you think!", Furrball corrected himself, blushing on his cheeks.

"Furball often has the same nightmare. Can I tell, mon amour?", Fifi asked him and the cat nodded. "He sees a burning house in this bad dream. Great flames of fire, which destroying an one-story house."

"And the worst that this nightmare constantly returns. 2-3 times a month. Ever since I can remember. And I've had enough its.", he said, closing his school locker.

"Shirley, maybe would vous be able to help him?", the skunkette asked her friend. "Vous know more about this sort of thing."

"I can try.", she replied and began to float her paws around the cat's head.

After a moment, the loon started meditation and levitating. Babs, Fifi and Furrball didn't know what to expect now.

"The burning house...", Shirley began to speak in meditation. "The burning house... Furrball... This is... This house is... It's your remembrance... Something, that you've seen in the past..."

"In the past?", the blue toon was surprised. "But I don't recall, that I had seen something like that."

"Do vous know, how he can get rid of this nightmare?", Fifi asked her friend.

"If it will be just a normal dream, I would be found a council on this.", Shirley said, ending with meditation. "But this is definitely your remembrance from the past. You have to overcome it, and then it will stop to torment you at night."

"But how can I deal with it, as I don't remember that?", Furrball was resigned.

"Then nous think about it, mon petit pussycat of passion!", the skunkette clung to him. "And now..."

"And now we have something urgent to attend to!", the cat smiled at her and grabbed her paw.

"See ya!", Babs and Shirley told them.

"See you later!", Fifi and Furrball responded them and went towards the exit from ACME Loo.

* * *

The local pastor was busy reviewing of parish documents, when he heard a knock on the door of his office.

"Please come in!", the cleric said.

"Good morning, Father!", Fifi and Furrball went inside the room.

"Good morning! Sorry about the mess...", the priest said, collecting all the documents on the desk and hiding its in a drawer. Then he set two chairs in front of him. "Pretty please, sit down youths!"

The skunkette and the cat sat down in front of the priest. Furrball began to wrap his tail around the tail of his beloved. Fifi smiled at him, when she felt that he was doing it.

"Tell me, what brings you here?", the pastor smiled at them, ready to talk.

"Dear Father, we want to get married!", the blue toon announced him.

"Really?", the cleric with a smile looked at the purple skunkette, and she nodded. "That's wonderful! I love weddings! Unfortunately, with every year it organizes less and less..."

"But nous dream about getting married for a long time, right mon amour?", Fifi turned to her fiancé.

"Right, my kitty!", Furrball replied.

"That's wonderful!", the priest smiled again. "Tell me just how long are you in a betrothal?"

"Fourteen months.", the lovers replied at the same time.

"Fourteen?", the pastor looked at them in amazement. "In that case - indeed! It's high time for a wedding! Do you want to this ceremony will hold in our church?"

"Oui! This church will be perfect. All notre friends will have a close.", the purple toon replied.

"And when you wanna to organize this wedding? Have you select a particular month?", he asked them.

"We wanna like to get married as soon as possible.", the blue cat said and hugged his beloved to each other.

"I see, I see!", the priest smiled and took out his calendar. He began to flip through the pages in it. "The next possible date is June 25th. Fits you, my dears?"

"This is the day after notre graduation!", Fifi drew the attention.

"Of course! We agree!", Furrball confirmed with a smile and looked at his girlfriend.

"In that case, I enroll you on June 25th... At 12.00?", the priest asked them.

"It fits!", the engagement couple replied unison.

"All right!", the priest wrote their wedding date on the calendar, and then he took the official form of a drawer. "I have to fill in the forms yet. I have send this to, among others, the Civil Registry."

"Non problem, Father! Please ask questions.", Fifi said.

"So, I'll start from the young lady. Okay?", the pastor asked and put the glasses on his nose.

"Agreed!", Furrball smiled at his girlfriend.

"Mon gentilhomme!", she giggled.

"Can we start?", the priest politely asked.

"Oui, let's get started!", the purple skunkette said.

"First name?"

"Fifi."

"Last name?"

"La Fume."

"Place of birth?"

"Paris, France."

"Really?", the priest looked up from the official forms and looked at the cat. "Do you see, how the Lord leads us on the different paths in life? Could you think, that your other half apples will be born so far across the ocean, on the another continent? But you found her!"

"And I'm very happy for this, Father!, Furrball confessed and Fifi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, but let's get back to the paperwork. Names of parents?", he turned to skunkette again.

"Florence and Fabrice."

"What's true, it's not proper question for women, but... Age?"

"18 years old.", Fifi giggled.

"Marital Status... Single? Am I right?", The priest smiled.

"Single, of course!", the purple toon replied.

"Thank you, that's all from your side.", the priest said, and turned to the cat. "Now your turn."

"Okay.", Furrball replied.

"First name?"

"Furrball."

"Last name?"

"..."

"Last name?"

"I... I don't know. I never knew my surname.", the blue toon lowered his head.

"How's that?", the priest was surprised.

"Because Father, I'm an orphan and I never knew my parents. That's why I don't know, how I got the surname.", the cat explained to him.

"Dear boy, you haven't a much time to learn more about your surname.", the pastor said.

"Learn more, but where?", Furrball was surprised.

"You should look to the local books of births or christening. Perhaps there you manage to find this information. Because, otherwise..."

"Otherwise what? Marriage won't be able to take place?", the cat upset.

"God forbid, my boy!", the priest laughed. "Simply put, you will accept the surname of your wife. Usually it's the other way around, but in this case there won't be the other choice."

"Furrball la Fume!", Fifi giggled and looked with a smile at her boyfriend.

"That won't be a bad option!", Furrball returned the smile to his beloved. "But, well, I'll try to find out more!", he turned to the priest.

"So far, I'm writing to this column _'To be determined'_.", the priest said. "Place of birth?"

"I think, that here. Acme Acres."

"Names of the parents... Oops!", the cleric realized, that he made a _faux pas_.

"Unknown.", the blue toon quietly replied.

"Age?"

"18 years old."

"Marital status: single?"

"That's right!"

"Thank you very much!", the priest said, and turned the documents in their direction. "Now I just ask you about the signatures on this paper."

Fifi and Furrball took pens to paws and signed at the appropriate places in the document.

"That's all for today, my dears!", the priest explained to them, receiving from them a signed official form. "I ask you to come to me in the next month! Then, we determine details of the wedding ceremony. Until then, you choose your wedding witnesses!"

"God bless you, Father!", the toons thanked and left the parish office.

_"Oh, what's a nice children!"_, the pastor thought, taking the parish documents from the drawer again. _"I have a feeling, that this will be a wonderful marriage. May the Lord bless them and keep them!"_

* * *

"Only four months yet, mon amour!", Fifi smiled, opening the door to her Cadillac. The toons came inside.

"Yeah, I can't hardly wait!", Furrball replied, closing the door behind him.

"And then nous will live happily ever after, as in fairy tales!", the skunkette giggled.

"I hope so...", the cat added quietly.

"Did I say something wrong?", the purple toon was surprised. "Please, tell moi what's going on?"

"I simply don't know whether I will be a good husband for you...", Furrball admitted. "And I don't want to hurt you ..."

"Do vous not know?" Fifi was surprised. "Of course, that vous will be a great husband, mon tiger!"

"You think so?", the blue cat raised his head in her direction.

"Oui! Nous already act as an old married couple!", she winked at him.

"Heh, it may actually not be so bad...", the boy smiled. "We just will graduate and will find a job..."

"Yeah, a job...", this time the skunkette became sad.

"Feef, what happened?", Furrball hugged her to him.

"Vous see...", Fifi started. "What profession can nous perform after graduation in ACME Loo?"

"First of all, the cartoon actor.", the cat replied.

"Exactly...", the skunkette lowered her head. "And in what cartoon shows can a skunk act? Only in those in which it chases cats with a painted white stripe on their back. And I don't want to act like that...", she looked into the eyes of her beloved. "I wanna chase only the one cat... vous!"

"Really?", the blue toon said. He immediately decided to cheer up his beloved.

The cat pulled a can of white paint and a brush out from under the Cadillac's rear seats. Then, he painted a stripe on his back and tail. Fifi laughed at the sight.

"Oh la la! Mon beloved skunk came back to moi!" she joked with herself and then she wrapped her paws around his neck and her fluffy tail around their bodies and she began to kiss him passionately.

"And we have a problem here, my kitty!", Furrball said between kisses. "I wouldn't flee before you!"

"I hope!", the skunkette giggled.

"But you know, I well understand you...", the blue toon said. "Because in what cartoon shows can I act, as a cat? Mainly in those, where I must hunt on the mice and birds. In addition, cats rarely ends well in these shows... As I recall the end of the _'Sneezer the Sneezing Ghost'_, then today I got shiver..."

"I've seen this episode, mon amour!", Fifi said. "And I... I cried at the end."

"Did you cry, really?", the blue toon was surprised.

"Oui, because this, what happened was too cruel for vous.", the skunkette explained. "Besides, vous were a such manly and handsome in the Mousebuster suit..."

"Feef! How I'm glad, that you're with me!", Furrball hugged her tighter. He didn't expect, that anyone felt sorry for his role in the cartoon."

"That's why, I don't want you appeared in cartoons. I don't want you to suffer...", Fifi continued her thought.

"Okay, my love, but in this case - where will we to work?", the cat asked her.

"I thought, that nous would act in theatrical performances or cinema films...", the skunkette whispered.

"Sure, why not? But how to get a job there, my kitty?", the blue toon asked again.

"Have vous heard about the Toon Drama Theatre, mon amour?", she answered a question with a question.

"You're talking about this local theater, in which toons are actors?", Furrball began to understand everything.

"Oui. Nous would apply for a job there. At the beginning, nous would act a small roles. Perhaps in the future, nous would get an engagement to the larger roles...", Fifi told him.

"Okay. You have a phone number for them?", her fiancé asked her.

"Oui, but what do vous want to do?", she was surprised.

"I want to make an appointment with the director of the theater.", the cat calmly replied.

"Now? In the evening?", the skunkette was shocked.

"Why not? It's not a late hour yet. I can try.", Furrball decided and took the phone to his paw.

Fifi looked at her lover, who started a telephone conversation.

"Hello? Toon Drama Theatre? Good evening! I would like to arrange an interview with Mr. Director... Yes, about a job... Next Tuesday?", the blue toon looked at his girlfriend, and she nodded her head. "Okay! In next Tuesday at 6:00 PM... Of course... I thank you! Good bye!"

"Vous êtes wonderful, mon amour!", the skunkette cried to him.

"Everything for you, my kitty!", the cat smiled at her. "That where were we?"

"One moment... Nous were on... I know: Oh la la, mon beloved skunk...", Fifi laughed and she began to passionately kiss Furrball again.

**END OF PART 2**


	3. Job interview

**Part III**

The next days passed very quickly and it came the day of meeting in the Toon Drama Theatre. Fifi was very preoccupied. The skunkette took care of everything to make she and Furrball looked well during a job interview.

"Are you sure, that we must be so good-looking?", the blue cat asked her, clothing a formal jacket.

"Of course, mon amour! The first impression is the most important!", the purple toon smiled at him.

"I'm not sure... How can it give someone a job for the look?", Furrball wondered, fastening his trouser belt.

"Oh, mon silly boy!", Fifi giggled and she showed to him in the chic red dress. "Tell moi, if moi look good in this dress?"

"You look beautiful in any dress, my kitty!", the cat smiled at her.

"Mon flatterer!", she giggled and adjusted his tie. "Sommes nous go?"

"Sure!", the blue toon replied.

The skunkette and the cat came out of the Cadillac and they went towards the theater.

After several minutes of walking, the lovers stood in front of the Toon Drama Theatre. It was built on a grand scale. First, the toons defeated dozens of stairs, then they walked between giant columns and finally they passed through the huge door. The hallways inside the building were full of theatrical posters.

"Look, mon amour! A reception is there!", Fifi drew the attention and the engagement couple approached the receptionist.

"Good evening!", they said simultaneously.

"Good evening.", they heard a dryly reply from a toon female owl, which was a receptionist in the Toon Drama Theatre. "I'm sorry, but on Tuesdays we haven't shows."

"But we came to the job interview.", Furrball explained.

"That's you?", the theater worker was surprised. "At what time?"

"At 6:00 PM.", the purple skunkette said.

"That's right! This are really you?", she still didn't conceal her surprise. "Well, Mr. Fox will welcome you at 6:00 PM in his office. This is a room at the end of this hallway.", the receptionist said, pointing the correct corridor.

"Thank you!", the blue cat bowed and the toons went toward the director's office.

When they came to the office's door, a wall clock in the hall chimed 6:00 PM.

"It's time!", Furrball took a deep breath and entered the room with Fifi.

At the desk sat a toon fox in a suit, who spoke on the phone.

"No, No, No! These costumes had to be done for yesterday! How have we act without costumes? For what I pay you?", he shouted into the phone.

"Feef, probably it isn't a good time to have this conversation.", the cat whispered to the skunkette.

"Maybe it won't be so bad.", she replied in a whisper to him.

"What do I care, that you need hands to work? Tomorrow at dawn, these costumes must be in our closet! Otherwise this is the end of our cooperation! Goodbye!", the fox shouted and hung up.

The director leaned his elbows on the desk and began to rub his eyebrows. Then he noticed Furrball and Fifi inside his office.

"What are you doing here, kids?", the boss asked in anger.

"We came to the job interview.", the blue cat replied. "I'm Furrball, and this is Fifi, my fiancée."

"Pleased to meet vous, monsieur.", the purple skunkette smiled at him.

"Job?", the fox changed the tone of his speech. His face broke into a smile. "Job, of course! How it's great, that you came! I'm Morgan D. Fox, a director of this theater. Sit down, please!"

Fifi and Furrball sat down on chairs in front of the director's desk.

"Tell me, why do you want to work here?", Mr. Fox started the conversation.

"We think, that that's the best job for us, sir.", the blue cat replied.

"Oui. Nous can develop notre talents. And the theater is close to our home.", the purple skunkette added.

"But you know, that in our current financial situation, I can't promise a high salary for you.", the director noted.

"Most importantly, that it will have enough for basic things.", Furrball answered and Fifi nodded.

"Really, do you not have any contraindications?", the boss was surprised.

"No, sir. We are so surprised, that this conversation went so smoothly.", the blue toon said.

"Okay. So, when will you start working here?", the fox asked them.

"At the end of June, after notre graduation, monsieur.", the skunkette said.

"At the end of June?", the director was worried. "Our theater needs cleaners right away..."

"Cleaners?", the toons shouted in unison.

"Yes, cleaners! Our theater has huge rooms, that require cleaning after each performance.", Mr. Fox said. "And did you think about another job?"

"Of course! We want to be actors in your theater!", Furrball said.

"The actors?", the boss laughed. "I have a glut of actors! I employ so many them, and yet fewer and fewer viewers come to our performances! I need new actors, but stars! Stars! The known faces, who will attract new audiences to us! And you, what do you got? Are you have any education in this direction? "

"Nous sommes students of ACME Looniversity. The graduation awaits for nous at June.", Fifi said.

"ACME Looniversity?", the fox laughed again. "This school for comedians? Oh kids, kids! Please, don't make me laugh! You think, that the completion of this school already allows you to play in the theater? You'd better go back to your cartoons!"

"Do you think, that we don't give advice?", the blue cat asked. "If so, you are mistaken, sir."

"Vous give nous a chance and nous will prove, that nous give to work in the theater.", the purple skunkette added.

"I don't need new actors now.", the director said. "You wait until we will announce casting. In a few years."

"A few years?!", the toons were in shock.

"Sir, we can't wait that long!", Furrball explained.

"At the moment I need big names, world stars, not novices!", Mr. Fox dispelled their hopes. "And if you so much need a job, this cleaners job are still waiting!"

"We're leaving, Fifi! There's nothing here for us!", the blue toon rose from his chair, he took his beloved's paw and they left the office together.

"Ehh... So, I don't have the cleaning crew...", the director sighed and began to massage his eyebrows again.

* * *

"Cleaners! It's unthinkable!", Furrball still couldn't calm down on the way to the Junk Yard.

"Don't be angry, mon amour! Maybe everything will work out.", Fifi reassured him.

"For our wedding remained less than four months, and we don't have a permanent job, my kitty!", he pointed out.

"In that case, first let's focus on the preparations for the wedding.", she suggested.

"Preparations? Do you think, it would be much this?", the blue cat asked her.

"Oui! Nous need to prepare invitations, send them to guests, decorate the church, book a room for a wedding reception...", the purple skunkette enumerated.

"Indeed...", her fiancé couldn't believe. "You were right, that we should keep the money for victory in the dance contest to the wedding."

"I told vous so?", she winked at him.

"We also need to choose, where we want to go on honeymoon.", Furrball smiled at her.

"It's not that important, mon amour.", she clung to him. "The main thing, that nous spend this time together!"

"It's true!", the cat chuckled.

The toons reached the Junk Yard and entered the Cadillac.

"In that case, are you know where to start?", the blue toon asked, taking off his suit and sitting down on the car's rear seat.

"I think, that from prepare of the list of guests invited to the wedding and wedding reception.", Fifi said, taking off the dress and sitting down next to him.

"Whom to invite?", Furrball considered. "I'm sure, that your whole family and relatives."

"Sure!", the skunkette giggled. "Nous also invite mes friends from Paris, Nicolas and Pauline."

"All right!", the cat nodded. "We also invite our friends from ACME Loo."

"Of course!", the purple toon added. "Nous will invite the whole notre school class and teaching staff."

"I think, that it will be all.", he said.

"Yeah, I guess vous êtes right.", Fifi agreed. "In that case, I can start preparing the invitation cards."

"There is one urgent matter, my kitty!", Furrball recalled.

"What, mon amour?", His fiancée said.

"We must choose our wedding witnesses!", the cat replied.

"That's right!", the skunkette nodded. "I think that I will choose Shirley on mon bridesmaid. Tomorrow, I want to ask her in the ACME Loo."

"I would hope, that my best man will be Calamity. I also wanted to go tomorrow to ask him for it.", Furrball said.

"So, nous decided.", Fifi clung to him and began to stroke his fur. "And tomorrow everything will be clear!"

The blue cat purred and hugged his sweetheart tighter.

* * *

The next morning, Fifi and Furrball entered the ACME Loo on fifteen minutes before the first lesson.

"So, what? Are we ask them even before lessons?", the blue cat asked his beloved.

"Oui, nous can do so. I'll look for Shirley, and vous find Calamity, mon amour!", the purple skunkette said.

"Okay!", he agreed and ran toward the science lab.

Fifi walked to a hallway with student's lockers. The skunkette approached to her locker when she saw Shirley. The loon was levitating during meditation.

"Bonjour, Shirley!", Fifi greeted.

"Hello... Fifi... Not now... I focus...", Shirley said.

"But can vous stop meditate for a while?", the skunkette asked her.

"Why... Tell me...", the loon replied.

"I want to talk to vous! This is a very important!", the purple toon said.

"Of course I agree! I'll be your witness at the wedding!", her friend suddenly said, ending her meditation.

"How... How do vous know? I wanted to ask vous for it now!", Fifi was surprised.

"Oh, Fifi. If you were more interested in meditation, you will know an answer to this question.", Shirley replied calmly.

"In any case, vous agree to...", the skunkette returning to the main topic.

"Yes, I will be your bridesmaid!", the loon smiled.

"Merci! Merci, mon ami!", Fifi cheered and embraced with her friend.

* * *

At the same time, Furrball was walking in the science lab's direction. He knew, that Calamity likes to spend there free time before and after lessons at ACME Loo.

The blue toon opened the door to the lab and went inside. He saw the coyote. who was sitting at the table and sketching new machines' projects.

"Hello, Calamity!", the cat called out to him.

"Hi, Furrball!", he heard a mechanical answer, like the voice of the robot. Furrball was surprised.

"What... What was that?", he asked him.

"That's my latest invention! Come and see!", the computer voice sounded and Calamity turned to his friend and smiled at him.

The cat went to the table and the coyote showed him a small metal box with built-in speaker.

"This is a speech synthesizer!", he heard the voice of the box. "This invention recognizes pulses with that part of my brain, which is responsible for speech, and converts them into sound waves, in English! This is a hundred times better than wooden signs!"

"Wow, I'm impressed! But how do it detect these impulses?", Furrball asked.

"Look!", the voice out of the box said and Calamity was pointing his ear. "To one of my ear I attached a small metal plate. It is responsible for the detection of impulses and transmitting them to the synthesizer."

"You should get a Nobel Prize for it!", the blue toon exclaimed.

"Maybe someday...", his friend blushed on his cheeks. "For now, I'm still testing this invention. But you are witness, that it's working properly!"

"Yeah, sure... Right! Witness! After this I came to you!", the cat remembered.

"What's the matter?", the coyote asked him.

"Do you remember about my wedding with Fifi?", Furrball started a topic.

"Yes, of course! June 25th at 12:00. Well remember?", he replied.

"That's right! And because you're my best friend, I wish... I wish you to be my witness at the wedding. Will you be my best man?", the blue cat said.

"Really?", Calamity asked incredulously and Furrball nodded. "Of course, I agree! I will be your best man!"

"It's great! Thanks, Cal! You're a true friend!", the blue toon rejoiced and shook paws with the coyote.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from the clock on the wall.

"Cuckoo-cuckoo!", Gogo Dodo jumped out of the clock. "Five minutes to the lesson! Cuckoo-cuckoo!"

"Quickly, we'll be late!", Furrball said.

He and Calamity ran out of the science lab.

**END OF PART 3**


	4. Invitations for mentors

**Part IV**

It took several days. It was a March afternoon in Acme Acres. The oldest grade in ACME Loo just finished their lessons and all the students were preparing to leave the school. The all without Fifi and Furrball, who had something to do.

"Are you sure, that's a good idea?", the blue cat asked his sweetheart.

"Oui! I think, that nous should do so, mon amour.", the purple skunkette said.

"Must we to hand the first invitation cards to teachers?", her fiancé asked.

"But not just any teachers. Today, nous will give a invitations to notre mentors!", she pointed out.

"Apparently so, but...", Furrball doubt.

"But once vous said, that professor Sylvester is for vous like a father.", Fifi reminded him.

"Well, yes, but... I don't know, how he would... I don't know, that...", the cat didn't know what to say.

"In turn, professor Pepe always devoted the most of his time to moi. And I always could count on his help. Nous should show them respect and give them the first invitation to notre wedding, mon petit pussycat of passion!", the skunkette explained to him.

"And your parents...", the blue toon began to ask.

"I sent an invitation to them by mail. We won't fly to Paris specifically to hand its personally to them, mon silly boy!", his girlfriend winked at him.

"In total... Maybe you're right.", Furrball smiled at her. "Hey, can you show me the invitation cards again?"

"Of course!", Fifi said and pulled out of his locker an one card.

The blue cat took its to his paws. On the cover was a drawing of two flying white doves, that held a gold ribbon in their beaks together. At the bottom was the word "INVITATION", next to which was the artwork of two wedding rings.

Furrball opened the card and began to read the content of the invitation, written in a beautiful handwriting:

Because you have shared in our lives  
by your friendship and love, we  
**Fifi la Fume**  
& **Furrball**  
request the honour of presence  
**prof. Sylvester the Cat**  
to share and celebrate at our wedding  
Saturday, 25th of June  
at 12:00 in local church,  
Acme Acres

"Fifi, you did it beautifully!", the blue cat said, admiring her handwork.

"Merci!", the purple skunkette giggled.

Then Bugs Bunny came into the school's hallway.

"The final year, please come here!", he shouted.

The toons approached the teacher.

"What's happened, professor Bugs?", Buster said.

"Today, Montana Max was absent at school. Did you know, what happened to him?", Bugs asked them.

"And who am I? His babysitter?", Plucky exclaimed.

"I don't know where he is.", Furrball said.

"Me neither.", Babs added.

"Moi too.", Fifi said.

"I... I think, that I know something.", Hamton said.

"Really?", Bugs and the toons turned in his direction.

"I heard yesterday, how he said something about a new factory, purchase of land and start of construction or something...", the pig explained.

"Well...", Bugs sighed. "Tomorrow I'll talk to this guy. But you can try to find out what happened him."

"Must we do this?", Buster said and he saw the angry face of his mentor. "Okay, we look for him."

"Okay, folks! Dismissed! See you tomorrow!", the gray bunny said to them and he went to his office.

The toons began to diverge in different directions.

"Strange thing, mon amour!", Fifi said to her beloved.

"Yes, but are we have something to do?", Furrball smiled at her.

"That's right!", the skunkette also smiled and pulled out of his locker two cards with a wedding invitation.

"So who goes first?", the blue toon asked.

"If you want to wait, I can go first to professor Le Pew.", the purple skunkette said.

"Really?", the cat rejoiced. "Okay, I'll wait for you in the hallway."

"Okay, mon amour!", Fifi giggled and knocked on Pepe le Pew's office door.

"Please come in!", they heard the voice of the adult skunk.

"Bonjour, monsieur Pepe!", the purple skunkette entered.

Pepe was sitting at his desk and was checking the written works of his students.

"Oh, mon favorite student!", he was glad to see her. "Bonjour, Fifi! Tell me, what can I help you?"

"Monsieur Pepe, I...", she began.

"You don't understand something from our previous lesson? Not a problem, I can explain everything to you!", the black skunk interrupted her.

"Merci, but that's not what I mean!", Fifi said.

"So, maybe did you go to me with a l'amour topic?", Pepe looked at her.

"It may say so.", she smiled.

"I can give you some guidance. Tell me, what happened?", her mentor said.

"There will be no need.", the skunkette giggled.

"Now I don't understand. So what's up?", the skunk was surprised.

"I want to invite vous to mon wedding!", she smiled and handed him the invitation card.

"Your wedding?", he got up from his desk, walked over to her and shook her paw with a smile. "Congratulations! I'm glad your happiness!"

"Merci!", Fifi said.

"Say, who is this lucky man, who will be able to call your husband? Do I know him?", Pepe didn't stop asking questions.

"Oui! Vous know him, monsieur Pepe. Very well.", she smiled.

"Is he in your class?", the black skunk thought further.

"That's right!", the purple skunkette confirmed.

"But who? Tell me!", Pepe couldn't withstand the emotion.

"Let vous read!", Fifi pointed his wedding invitation.

Her mentor took the card in his paws and read it.

"Furrball!", Pepe exclaimed. "It Furrball, right?"

"Oui, of course!", his pupil nodded.

"You're getting married to the cat! Excellent choice!", Pepe went to the desk and took a picture in a frame to his paws.

It was a picture of Penelope Pussycat. Fifi smiled, seeing who is on the photo.

"Tell me your secret, Fifi!", her teacher asked her. "How? How did you do it? How did it happen that getting married to the cat... that's mean to Furrball?"

"I don't know how to explain it, monsieur Pepe!", she quietly said. "Just nous love each other. So when he proposed to moi, I said 'Oui!' without a second thought."

"You love each other...", Pepe said, looking through the small window in the door to his office.

He noted, that Furrball is waiting in the hallway. The adult skunk opened the door.

"Bonjour, monsieur Furrball!", he turned to him. "Can I ask you for a moment?"

"Sure, professor le Pew.", Furrball responded and went inside. "What's happened?"

"Furrball, congratulations!", Pepe shook his paw. "I congratulate your future wife!"

"Tha... Thank you!", the blue toon was a little surprised.

"It means that do vous accept notre invitation?", Fifi said.

"How can I refuse you? I come to your wedding! Of course, kids!", the skunk replied.

"Merci!", the purple skunkette cheered.

"Thank you!", Furrball added.

"And now, excuse me, but I still have a lot of works to check!", he showed them his desk.

"Sure! Already come out!", the blue cat said and grabbed his fiancée's paw. "Good bye!"

"Good bye, my dears!", Pepe le Pew said and closed the door behind them to his office.

"It went smoothly!", Furrball smiled at his beloved.

"I was sure, that it would so, mon amour!", she clung to him. Then she heard a rumble in his stomach.

"Êtes vous hungry?", Fifi asked him.

"Maybe a little, but...", the cat began to explain.

The purple skunkette opened her locker and pulled out a stuffed paper bag.

"Here vous have sandwiches! I did it for vous!", she handed him a bag to paws.

"Feef, what would I do without you?", Furrball asked her, taking the first sandwich from the bag.

"Oh, mon petit tiger!", Fifi giggled. "Vous know what, I have an idea. Perhaps vous hand the invitation to professor Sylvester, and I'll go home and will start to prepare the next cards?"

"Yes, it's a good idea, my kitty!", the blue cat said after eating a sandwich.

"In that case, I'm coming!", she kissed him. "And vous know, what do vous do?"

"Sure!", her fiancé winked at her. "See ya!"

"See vous later!", Fifi said and walked toward the exit of the ACME Loo.

Furrball ate another sandwich and marched to the Sylvester's office.

"Who's there?", the adult cat lisped after the sound of knocking on the door.

"It's me, Professor Sly!", the blue toon opened the door.

"Oh, it's you, Furrball! Come in, please!", his mentor said. "Tell me, what good wind brings you here?"

"Professor, I want to invite you to my wedding!", Furrball replied, handing him the invitation card.

"Are you getting married?", Sylvester said, and his favorite pupil nodded. "My congratulations! Who is your fiancée?"

"Professor, this is Fifi La Fume.", the blue cat explained.

"Fifi?", his mentor was surprised. "Are you getting married to the skunk? Are you sure, what you're doing?"

"Of course, I do!" Furrball firmly replied. "I love Fifi more than life!"

"But why could you not be in a relationship with someone of your species? Just like your friends - Babs and Buster, Shirley and Plucky...", Sylvester enumerated.

"Don't you understand, Professor? I love Fifi!", the blue toon began to get nervous.

"Do you know, that many kittens in younger grades have a crush on you?", the tuxedo cat asked him.

"What?", Furrball shouted.

"Do you know, that my son, Junior, already comes to ACME Loo?", Sylvester said, and his student nodded. "He says, that these kittens keep your photos in pencil-cases!"

"But... But why the professor telling me this? I don't change my mind!", the blue cat said. "I love Fifi!"

"I want you to know, that not everyone likes interspecies marriage.", Sylvester warned him.

"I don't care!", Furrball said. "I'll do anything for Fifi. Recently, we were on a job interview in Toon Drama Theatre."

"Do you talk about this theater, where Morgan D. Fox is a director?", the adult cat asked. "Let me guess, didn't you get a job?"

"He confused us with the candidates for the cleaners!", the blue toon said.

"That's Morgan!", Sylvester laughed. "He isn't eager for new actors. He wants above all the stars in his theater!"

"It's so funny?", Furrball frowned. "I understand, that Professor won't come to our wedding."

"I will come. Of course, I'll come.", his mentor said, walking over to the window in his office. "I just want you only will think again, what you're doing."

"I have to repeat for the hundredth time, Professor? I love Fifi!", the blue cat turned and headed toward the door.

"Why do you love her so much?", Sylvester asked him, without looking away from the window.

"Fifi? She also loves me. She gave me what no one else!", his student replied.

"And what your parents?", his mentor said.

"My parents?", the blue toon turned his head in the teacher's direction. "My parents abandoned me. How could they love me?"

"Don't say that!", Sylvester shouted. "Your parents always loved you and never abandoned you!"

"And how can Professor know it?", Furrball ironically asked.

"Because I knew your parents!", the tuxedo cat replied, turning toward his favorite student.

"What?", the blue cat was shocked.

"I think it's time. You must know the truth...", Sylvester said.

**END OF PART 4**


	5. Difficult past, difficult present

**Part V**

Furrball was surprised. He turned away from the door and walked toward Sylvester's desk.

"Did you know my parents?", the blue cat asked his mentor. "Why did you never tell me? Why?"

"I thought, that you are too young to...", Sylvester began to explain.

"Too young? Do you know what is a pain, when you never knew your parents?", his pupil couldn't hide his anger. "Do you know how I felt, not knowing my past?"

"Listen, if you want...", the tuxedo cat said.

"Everyone in my classroom have parents!", Furrball shouted. "They don't have such problems as me! I don't know anything about my origins! And were you hiding it all over the years? How dear you!"

"Sit down, please! Otherwise, I nothing tell to you!", his mentor couldn't bear his complaints.

"Are you threaten that you won't tell me about them yet? I have a right to know everything about them!", the blue toon said and sat down in front of his teacher. "Please, I listen!"

"From what am I start?", Sylvester said a quite voice to him.

"From the beginning! Since you knew them!", Furrball replied.

"Since I knew them?", the adult cat took a deep breath and began to tell. "I met your father in the first day in a college. I shared my dorm room with him."

"Were you going to the same college?", the blue toon was surprised. "And what was my dad's name?"

"Frank.", the mentor replied. "He was a lot like you. He had a blue fur and a good character. He seemed shy, but when he had to, so to speak, show claws, he did it and didn't disappoint his loved ones and friends."

"Am I a lot like my dad?", Furrball asked.

"Absolutely!", Sylvester laughed. "In the first days in college, we a little didn't fond of each other. You know, it was a completely new situation for me and him, a completely new place. We jeered at each other, we were doing jokes. But a month hasn't passed and we've been already great friends. We were really great friends. He was...", the tuxedo cat paused and lowered his head.

"Who? Who he was? And what happened?", the young cat waited for answers.

"He was my best friend!", his mentor raised his head and looked at his favorite student. "So many years have passed, and I never again had such friend like your father... I could always count on him. In college, at work..."

"Did you spend with each other a lot of time?", the student asked him.

"During the college, we were almost inseparable! We spent a free time at a bowling alley, a bar, a disco... It's a long story...", Sylvester sighed. "Old good times! Ah, if I were young again ..."

"Well, and when did my dad meet my mom? Do Professor remember it?", Furrball asked.

"Of course I remember this day!", the teacher replied without hesitation. "It was the first day of the second year of study. During the break, me, your father and several of our friends from the year were staying in the hallway and watched on new female students, who came for the first year of study. At some point, the beautiful gingerfur kitty passed next to us. She kept books in her paws. Suddenly, I looked at your father. He blushed on his cheeks, and his legs were like rubber. It was love at first sight. Wait, what was I told him..."

* * *

"Are you attracted to her?", Sylvester asked Frank.

"I... I've never seen... Oh, she is such... beautiful...", he replied, still looking at the kitty.

"So, in this case - you have to take matters into your own paws!", the tuxedo cat said and slapped him on the back.

"But... But... I can't do...", the blue cat confessed to his friend.

"You go to her and don't be afraid! I will be watching you.", Sylvester said.

Frank gulped and uptight walked toward girl. He had gone her from behind and gently used his finger to touch her back.

"Exc... Excuse me...", he said.

The ginger kitty was so surprised, that when she was turning in his direction, she dropped all the books, which had fall to the floor.

"Ooops! Clumsy of me! I'm sorry!", she said and began to bend down to the books.

"Wait, it's my fault! I'll help!", Frank said and bent down to collect the books from the floor.

"Thank you! You're very kind, Mr. ...", the female cat said.

"Frank. My name is Frank.", the blue cat confessed, helped get up her and gave her the books. "And you? What's your name, lady?"

"I'm Suzanne.", she smiled at him. "Now, that we know each other, maybe can we make friends and don't use words like _'mister'_ and _'lady'_?"

"Well! I agree, Suzanne!", Frank smiled at her.

"You know what, Frank?", Suzanne asked him. "I'm new here. I don't know anything here. Can you show me around the university?"

"With pleasure!", the blue cat grabbed her paw and they were walking down the hallway together.

_"Good job, Frank!"_, Sylvester thought, watching their conversation behind one of the columns in the hallway.

* * *

"...and in this way your father met your mother.", Sylvester ended the story.

"Wow!", Furrball was impressed. "So Suzanne and Frank... are the names of my parents?"

"Of course!", his mentor smiled.

"And what was my mother?", the blue toon asked.

"Your mother was a wonderful girl.", the tuxedo cat said. "She was smart, beautiful, but also a little shy. She just fit into Frank. It's no wonder, that they quickly fell in love for each other. They were the most beautiful couple in the college. We even joked, that they were a good old married couple. But the joke was prophetic..."

"How's that?", the young cat was curious.

"At the end of the college, your father has decided to propose to your mother. He was upset by the whole day. He was afraid of the moment. I must had to buoy up him. Finally, the love won over the fear and shyness. While their return of the cinema, your dad pulled out an engagement ring and proposed to your mother. And she accepted his engagement."

"And was the wedding?", Furrball smiled.

"Yes, of course! I was your father's best man!", Sylvester confessed. "The wedding ceremony was touching, and the wedding reception was great. Your parents, now as a marriage, were living in an one-story house on the outskirts of Acme Acres."

"And were they happy?", his student asked again.

"Not exactly...", the adult cat said. "I mean, they were happy together. They were in love for each other. But they had an one common dream. Unfortunately, this dream didn't want to realize..."

"About what did they dream?", the blue toon asked.

"Not what, but who! They dreamed about you!", his mentor shouted.

"About... About me?", Furrball was surprised. "How is it? Really?"

"Yes! They wanted to have a baby!", Sylvester said. "Your parents have dreamed of a happy family with their children. But despite the efforts, they still didn't have children."

"Why?", the blue cat was more and more curious.

"Your parents also wanted to know.", the tuxedo cat said. "They were going to the doctors and various specialists, they tried different methods. They were praying every day, that they want be parents."

"Were they going to the specialists? Were they praying? Did... Did they want me?", his favorite student was in shock.

"And it very much! And then a miracle happened! The truest miracle!", his mentor smiled and his eyes filled with tears. "I remember the day, when your father came to me and announced the glad tidings. I only once saw him so happy. It was the day, when your mother accepted his marriage proposal. And now he was glad, that he will be father."

"I... I don't know, what to say...", Furrball couldn't believe, that his parents wanted him so much.

"And finally came the day of your birth. Your dad was present at your birth. He supported his beloved wife.", Sylvester continued his story. "And then you came into the world! Your mother told me later, that your father got mad at the doctor, who received a childbirth."

"Really, why?", the blue cat asked.

"This doctor made a mistake while cutting the umbilical cord. He accidentally cut a hole in your ear. Your father scolded him for this!", Sylvester began to laugh.

"Ah... So it's from that...", Furrball instinctively touched his left ear.

"And when they got back home from the hospital with you... Oh, it was a joy! When I came to visit your parents, I saw their great love, which they had for you. When, during our conversations, you waked up and started to cry, Suzanne - your mom - took you in her paws, began to rock and sang a lullaby. Wait, how did it go...", his teacher began to think. "Oh! I already remember:  
_I'll sing you a song about flowers in spring. / _  
_I'll sing you a song about birds on a wing..."_

And then Furrball experienced something unusual. He suddenly saw a flashback in his mind.

* * *

The blue cat felt, that he was rocking. The ginger kitty's head was leaning over him. She had blue eyes, pink nose and pretty face. The kitty sang him a gentle, quiet voice:

_"I'll sing you a song about flowers in spring. / _  
_I'll sing you a song about birds on a wing. / _  
_I'll rock you and cradle you if you should cry. / _  
_I'll sing you a sweet lullaby. _

_I'll sing you a song for a sweet dream baby and hold you tight, /_  
_just a song for a sweet dream honey, all through the night. /_  
_Stars will twinkle a harmony of heavenly light /_  
_and you'll have a sweet dream, baby tonight..."_

Furrball felt more and more sleepy. In the end, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"I... I remember it! I remember how she sang to me!", the blue toon's eyes filled with tears. "Mom... Mommy... I remember her!"

"Are you serious?", Sylvester was surprised. "So you see, that I'm telling the truth."

"Wait a moment, but I don't understand anything." Furrball sniffed. "If my parents loved me so much, why did they abandon me?"

"They never abandoned you!", his mentor shouted. "That's all changed in this horrible day! You had already more than one year old."

"What... What's happened?", the blue cat asked, fearing the answer.

"Failure of the electrical installation...", the tuxedo cat replied. "Firefighters said this... The whole house went up in flames..."

"In flames?!", Furrball immediately associate this with his nightmare.

"Your father was coming home...", Sylvester's voice was breaking. "And then he saw, that his house is on fire. Your dad immediately ran to its, because he knew, that your mom and you were at home."

The teacher stood up, turned away from the student and went to the window.

"And then, when he needed help, I let him down...", he sighed.

"Professor let him down? How?", the blue toon was in shock.

"When he came home, he saw, that you was coughing from the smoke in the anteroom. Your dad took you in his arms and ran to a phone booth. He called the fire department and later he called me.", his mentor said. "And I... And I was drunk after my next failures. I hadn't pick up the phone... Your dad recorded on my answering machine."

After these words there was a moment of silence, after which Sylvester returned to the story.

"I still remember his words. He said: _'Sly, something terrible has happened...'_".

And then Furrball saw a flashback in his mind once again.

* * *

He was sitting on a shelf in a phone booth. Beside him stood a blue cat. He looked exactly like Furrball, but he was an adult. This cat was talking to the phone:

"Sly, something terrible has happened! My home is on fire! I don't know what's going on! Suzanne... Suzanne is inside!, I have to go for her! Listen, Sly! My son is in the phone booth next to our house. Sly... If something will happen to me... Please, will take care of my son... You do it for me, please! "

After these words, he hung the phone up and hugged Furrball to himself.

"My little son... I love you!", the adult cat said and ran out of the phone booth in the burning house's direction.

* * *

"Dad... Daddy...", Furrball began to cry. "I remember it! I remember this conversation... and my daddy too!"

"Only a few hours later I was able to pick up this message. I immediately ran to the place. But it was too late. Firefighters were ending their job in the house, but I didn't see your parents. Finally, one of the firemen told me, what happened..."

"What? What happened to them?", Furrball asked through tears.

"Your father found your mother. They tried to leave the house, but...", Sylvester began to break his voice. "But a burned joist fell on them. Your parents have lost consciousness, and when firefighters arrived... It was too late..."

"No!", the blue toon shouted. "It can't be true!"

"I also wish it was different..." the tuxedo cat said, taking out an old newspaper from the drawer.

He handed its to Furrball's paws. It was _"The Acme Acres Times"_ before seventeen years. On the cover was a big headline _"The tragic fire in the suburb"_.

"No... I can't... I don't want to read this...", the blue toon gave him the newspaper.

"I was devastated by what happened.", Sylvester confessed. "In addition, when I walked into the phone booth, you weren't there. Throughout the week I was looking for you all over town, but I couldn't find you. I thought, that might dogcatcher caught you, but you weren't in any animal shelter. I even began to think, that you also don't survived this disaster..."

Furrball didn't know what to say. An hour ago, he had the worst thinks about their parents. Now, when he knew the truth, he couldn't come to terms with what happened to them.

"Twelve years have passed. Twelve years, during which I felt guilty about this tragedy. I felt guilty to Frank, Suzanne, you...", teacher hung his head, but then raised it up. "But until one day, I accidentally met you on the alley. At first, I thought, that it was impossible. But then I saw, that you have an identical hole in the ear. I stopped to have doubts. It was you! You lived! I decided to atone for my sins. I immediately enrolled you in the ACME Looniversity. I want to you have a better future after school."

"So what you...", Furrball tried to connect threads into one.

"Yes, that's right!", Sylvester said and took out a photograph from the drawer. "I want to you take it. This photo should belong to you."

The blue toon took the picture to his paws and he was shocked. It was his family photo! He immediately recognized his parents. Frank and Suzanne embraced each other. She also held a little cat in her arms. This cat had a hole in the left ear and he held a plush mouse toy in his paws. Furrball had no doubt. It was him! He held the photo of himself and his parents in his paws.

"It's amazing... Mommy... Daddy... and... and me!", the blue cat was crying.

"All correct, boy!", Sylvester put the paw on his shoulder. "It's your family. The family, who always loved you, Furrball Bravenwood!"

"Furrball who?", his student asked.

"Bravenwood! This is your family's surname. And perfectly fits to your parents. And to you too!", his mentor smiled at him. "I think, it's time for you. Your fiancée certainly worried about you."

"Right! Fifi!", Furrball was reminded of her and got up from the chair. "I... I don't know what to say, Professor..."

"You don't talk, just take this photo and go to your beloved.", Sylvester told him.

The blue toon didn't know how to react. Without a word he walked toward the door and stepped out of the office.

His mentor stared out the window and saw Furrball, who leaves the ACME Loo, still staring at the photo.

_"Suzanne... Frank... You would be so proud of your son..."_, he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Furrball was still thinking about his parents. He never thought, that his and their history could be so dramatic. The blue toon was shocked, when he heard, that his parents did all they could to have him and how much they loved him. He was engrossed in thoughts until reaching the Junk Yard.

Before entering the Junk Yard became huge bulldozers and construction equipment. Montana Max was there too. The blue cat came up to him.

"Monty, you weren't at ACME Loo today! What are you doing?", Furrball asked him.

"What do you care?", the brown-haired boy replied in his style. "Besides... I bought this ruin. This area is ideal for the construction of my new factory!"

"You bought the Junk Yard? From whom?", the cat was surprised.

"From the city authorities. If you are filthy rich, you can afford for everything!", Montana said, and turned to the crane operator with integrated large black ball: "Prepare for demolition!"

"Demolish? You can't do that!", Furrball shouted.

"Why?", the boy asked ironically.

"Do you see that Cadillac?", the blue toon pointed to the car inside the Junk Yard. "This is Fifi la Fume's home! You can't demolish it!"

"What do I care about some furry stinker?", Monty said.

Furrball couldn't stand. He aimed his fist and struck him on the cheek. Montana Max lost his balance and fell on the sidewalk.

"Remember! Never, ever say that about her!", he shouted to him.

"Do you want to fight with me - a school boxing champion?", the young millionaire said in anger to him, rising from the sidewalk. "Forgive me, but I have other plans on my head."

Montana turned toward the crane, and Furrball immediately ran to Fifi.

"Do you see this car wreck in the middle of the Junk Yard?", the boy shouted to the crane operator. "Destroy him! Immediately!"

The great black ball was starting to move. Furrball knew, that he hasn't a much time. He took the momentum and jumped through the window to the Cadillac.

"Furrball? What êtes vous do..." Fifi didn't manage to ask him, when the cat took her on his paws and jumped through the another window of the car.

A few seconds later, they heard a huge crash. This crane hit the ball in the car. Their common home changed to a rubble.

"Notre house! What's happened?", the purple skunkette began to cry.

"It's Montana Max! He bought the area and he wants to put a factory here.", the blue cat told her.

"Furrball! Mon amour! Vous... Vous saved moi life!", she clung to him and kissed him, still crying.

"It was fortunate, that I could at the time...", he sighed.

At this point, heavy rain began to fall.

"And what do nous do now?", Fifi asked her fiancé.

"Wait! I think, that I know the one place, where we can wait out the rain.", Furrball said.

* * *

Fifi and Furrball entered the alley, which was his home for many years.

"Hmm... I grew up since then...", the blue cat thought, when he saw his old cardboard box. He wouldn't fit to its now. "Wait, I'll find something..."

Furrball scanned the area and found the empty cardboard box of a washing machine.

"It may be tight, but we can wait out the rain!", he said and with the skunkette sat down inside the box.

"Furrball, I'm afraid...", Fifi clung to him.

"Don't worry! I'm with you!", Furrball replied and hugged her tight. "Do you know, that Professor Sylvester was a friend of my parents?"

"Really?", the purple toon was surprised. "Did he know votre past the whole time?"

"Yes.", the blue cat replied. "It's a long story. I can tell you..."

For the next hour, Furrball talked her about his parents, about their first meeting, wedding, waiting for the child and tragic death. At the end, he took a photograph of his family and showed its Fifi.

"It's terrible! How something so horrible could meet votre parents! Furrball... I feel sorry for vous, mon poor little tiger!", the skunkette began to cry again.

"Don't cry, please, my kitty!", Furrball hugged her to him. "We can no longer change this, what happened. Least I know the truth about my parents. And I know, that they were wonderful..."

Then the engaged couple heard the sound, which was approaching to their cardboard box. Suddenly, right in front of them stood a big, massive alley dog.

"Who am I see after years! Furrball, hadn't you dead?", the dog growled at him.

"Get out!", the blue cat shouted.

"And who is this?", the alley dog grabbed Fifi by the tail and lifted her up. "What's a funny squirrel?, I don't tolerate new strays in my area, understand?!"

"Leave her alone! Immediately!", Furrball showed claws and lunged at him. The dog immediately set the skunkette free and he saved himself before the cat. The blue toon was caught by the bully.

"That are you brave?", the alley dog asked him, holding him by the neck. "Now, I will deal with you once and for all!"

After these words, he threw him with all his strength in a brick wall.

"Furrball!", Fifi screamed terrified.

The blue cat hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground. He lost consciousness.

**END OF PART 5**


	6. Fifi - who is it?

**Part VI**

A morning sunlights lit up the blue cat's face, who lying on the ground in one of the alleys in Acme Acres. Furrball turned his nose up several times and slowly began to open his eyes.

"Where... Where am I?", the toon said, holding his head.

The cat looked around and remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"Fifi! Where's Fifi?", he yelled, getting up from the ground.

Furrball looked around the whole alley, but he couldn't find his fiancée. The blue toon ran out of the alley and looked at the clock on the town hall tower. Approaching the 8:00 AM.

_"She's probably already in the ACME Loo!"_, he thought and ran toward the school.

A few minutes later the cat came into the school building. Just after the entrance to the center, he met Buster.

"Hiya, Furrball!", the blue bunny greeted him.

"Hey, Buster!", Furrball replied. "Tell me, have you seen Fifi?"

"Fifi?", Buster asked surprised. "But who's that?"

"Are you kidding me?!", the cat shouted at him and ran down the hallway to look for the purple skunkette.

The blue toon saw Babs and Shirley, who stood by the student lockers.

"Hello, Furrball!", the pink bunny said to him.

"What's wrong?", the loon asked, seeing the distraught cat's face.

"Babs! Shirley! Have you seen Fifi?", Furrball asked them.

"Who?", they said in unison.

"Are you kidding? Fifi La Fume! Your friend", the cat was surprised.

"I'm sorry, Furrball, but I think, that you get us mixed up with someone or some junk...", Shirley said.

"We don't know, about who you're talking!", Babs said.

"No... No... It's impossible...", the blue toon ran down the hallway again.

He reached the door of Pepe le Pew's office. The cat thought, that perhaps he will know what happened. He knocked on the door and went inside.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Furrball!", the adult skunk greeted him. "How can I help you?"

"Professor le Pew, I can't find Fifi! Can Professor see her today?", the blue toon asked him.

"Fifi? Forgive me, monsieur Furrball, but I don't know anyone with this name.", Pepe said.

"That's impossible!", Furrball shouted. "Fifi La Fume! The purple skunkette in my class. This is the best student of Professor! How can Professor not remember her?"

"But Monsieur Furrball! In your class doesn't have skunks!", the teacher explained to him.

"Wh- Wh- Wh- What ?!", the cat was terrified and ran out of the office.

He knew only one person, who could help him. The toon ran inside the science lab.

"Calamity? Calamity, are you here?", Furrball looked around the lab.

"Yes, I am!", he said, using a synthesizer and waved his paw to him. "What's happened?"

"Cal! A something strange was happened! Fifi disappeared! And no one remember her!", the cat said, refraining from crying.

"But... Who is Fifi?". the coyote asked him.

"You too?!", Furrball began to lose hope and go back towards the exit of the lab.

"Wait!", Calamity shouted. "I don't know who she is, but if you're looking her, I can help you!"

"How?", the blue toon asked.

"We will start from the register of births", the gray coyote came to the computer. "I need only her personal data. Tell me her name."

"Fifi! Fifi La Fume!", Furrball replied without thinking.

Calamity entered the data into the computer and waited for the results of the search. After an one minute, the monitor showed the message _'NOT FOUND'_.

"I'm sorry, Furrball, but someone like Fifi La Fume was never born...", the coyote said.

"What?!", the cat screamed. "That's not true! My Fifi... My dear Fifi... I must find her!"

He ran out of the Lab, ran down the hallway and walked out of the ACME Loo.

"Furrball, what are you doing? It's five minutes to the lesson!", Buster shouted to him, but the cat didn't hear him.

The blue cat ran to the Junk Yard. When he got there, he saw the first work underway to build Montana Max's new factory.

"Stop! You have to stop work!", he shouted to one of the workers.

"Why?", he asked.

"The skunkette lived here. Fifi La Fume. She lived in the Cadillac in the Junk Yard.", the toon explained.

"You have a vivid imagination, boy!", the worker laughed. "We checked the area thoroughly before construction. Nobody lived here. Nobody was here."

Furrball lowered his head, slowly leaving the construction site. He sat down on the sidewalk in front of the old entrance to the Junk Yard and rested his head on his hands.

_"I... I don't know what happened... Fifi... Maybe... Maybe I just imagined her?"_, the toon began to cry. _"The whole my life... It makes no sense now..."_

In this moment, the cat saw two white mice, that were running along the sidewalk.

"Fasten, Pinky! This is our way to freedom!", the lower mouse said.

"I'm running, Brain! I'm running!", the higher mouse replied.

Furrball couldn't think more about them, when he heard a familiar piercing voice:

"Mice! Don't run away from me!"

The blue toon sprang to his feet. He knew, who it was.

"Elmyra?! What are you doing here? You should be in Texas!", the cat was scared.

"Oh, my dear funny kitty!", the girl started walking in his direction.

"What did you do with Fifi? Where is she?", Furrball began to ask her.

"I don't know about who you say, my funny kitty!" Elmyra approached the cat. "Elmyra wants to hug the kitty!"

"Only not this!", the blue toon yelled and started to flee before Elmyra.

At some point, Furrball didn't stop on a bend and ran into a roadway. A rushing lorry was driving from the opposite site.

"Noooooooooo...!", the toon screamed and... woke up.

He noted, that the top of his head is wrapped in bandages. In addition, he was lying on a very comfortable bed and was covered with a duvet. Mary Melody and Fifi were in the same room. When the blue cat saw the purple skunkette, he immediately got out of the bed, wrapped his hands around her body and began to kiss her.

"Fifi! My beloved! Please, don't more leave me! I love you!", he spoke to her with a great joy.

"Mon amour! Vous regained consciousness!", Fifi cheered. "And I think, that vous a bit little delirious!"

"Not so fast, Romeo! You must go back to the bed!", Mary said to the cat.

"Exactly!", the skunkette giggled.

"But why?", Furrball asked. At the same time, Fifi walked him to the bed, adjusted his pillow and covered him the duvet.

"While you were unconscious, I examined you.", the black-skinned girl confessed. "All your bones are intact, but you have a slight concussion. That's why you need a lot of rest. You receive a week of sick leave."

"Mary also studying veterinary!", Fifi said with a smile to her fiancé.

"Really?", Furrball asked and Mary nodded. "So, I know, who will be our family doctor!"

"That's nice of you!", the girl said, and scratched the cat behind the ear. "But now you need to rest."

Then Mary went to Fifi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I also receive a week of sick leave to you.", she told her. "Professor Bugs will understand it. I just think, that your constant presence and care will quickly lead our patient to health."

"I support!", Furrball smiled at his girlfriend.

"If the doctor asks...", the skunkette giggled.

"It's time for me to go. I'm sure, that Furrball will have a professional care. Bye!", Mary said and started to leave the room.

"Thank you! See you later!", Fifi and Furrball said simultaneously.

When Mary closed the door to the room, the purple skunkette turned her head toward her beloved.

"Hellooooo, nurse!", Furrball said to her with a smile on his lips.

"What does mon patient asks?", Fifi said, smiling at him.

"Please, lie down next to me.", the blue toon said.

Furrball moved closer to the edge of the bed and Fifi lay down next to him. She lay on the duvet and their faces were facing each other.

"Tell me, what happened? Where are we?", the cat asked.

"Nous sommes in Calamity's home.", the skunkette explained. "When this nasty dog threw vous into the wall, vous have lost consciousness. Then notre friends ran into the alley - Babs, Buster, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Calamity, Little Beeper, Dizzy... The dog was frightening concourse and fled. Before, notre friends looking for Montana Max and they found out what he did to nous. Then Calamity said, that he has a spare room in his home and nous can live with him. The boys carried vous up from the alley to this bed."

"Really?", Furrball was surprised. "How long have I been out?"

"An one and half day.", Fifi said. "Nous were worried about vous. Notre friends even brought a gift for vous!"

The skunkette pointed at a box full of bottles with milk, which was near the bed.

"But what happened with Montana?", the cat recalled.

"He heard many bitter words from our friends on the next day at ACME Loo.", the purple toon said.

"I doubt, that it will change his behavior...", Furrball sighed. "His parents should work on his behaviour... Parents!", the cat shouted and looked around the room. "The photo! Where is the photo of my parents?"

"It's here!", Fifi said, handing him the framed photograph, that lay on the bedside table.

"Do you make a frame?", the blue toon asked, hugging the photo to his breast.

"Calamity did it.", the skunkette explained. "I told him votre and votre parents' story and showed him the photo. He said, that he would do a nice frame for its."

Furrball looked again at the picture and put them back on the table.

"Mon amour ... What did vous say, when vous wake up?", Fifi asked him.

"You see...", the blue cat began. "When I was unconscious, I had a dream... No, I had a nightmare! I was in a world, where you never existed! Whole Acme Acres was identical. But you wasn't be there! It was horrible! I even met Elmyra. I was running away from her and I was hit by a truck..."

"Really?", the purple skunkette frightened.

"But this nightmare explained so much for me. Fifi, my life without you makes no sense! I love you! I love!", Furrball hugged her to him.

"Oh, mon petit pussycat of passion! I love vous too!", Fifi wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Someone once said: _'There are many fish in the sea, but you are the only one for me!'_", the cat smiled at her.

The skunkette giggled and started to kiss him. In this moment Calamity entered the room.

"Mary told me, that Furrball regained consciousness... Oops!", the gray coyote saw the engaged couple, who were kissing in the bed. "That maybe I'll come later..."

"Cal, wait! That's not what you think!", Furrball said to him. "I don't know what to say. You gave us a roof over our head. The words _'Thank you!'_ aren't enough!"

"You are my friends! How could I react differently?", Calamity smiled. "Make yourselves at home. Hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, not yet. Thanks!", the cat smiled.

"Now I have to leave you alone in the house. I have urgent business to attend to.", the coyote said. "See ya!"

"See you, Hawking!" Furrball said, noting the synthesizer of his friend.

"Hehe, good joke!", Cal smiled and closed the door of the room.

"It's amazing, what Calamity did for nous, mon amour!", Fifi said to him.

"Yes, but we shouldn't abuse his hospitality...", Furrball sighed.

"Yeah, I think so too...", the skunkette became sad...

"Even before the wedding, we should look for an apartment to rent. And it will cost a lot... Besides, paying bills... And we still don't have a work!", the cat sighed.

"Nous will have to cancel the honeymoon. A wedding reception will also be modest. And the money will be allocated for the purchase of a studio flat or something like that.", Fifi said.

"I'm sorry, my kitty!", the blue toon hugged her.

"The main thing, that nous somes together, mon tiger!", the skunkette stroked his cheek.

"You're right!", Furrball smiled and turned his head toward the family photo. "You know what?"

"What, mon amour?", she asked.

"As soon as I recover... I have to go there. I must!", the blue toon said.

"Good. I'll go with vous.", the purple skunkette assured him.

"Really? Feef, thank you!", Furrball said and after a moment he groaned loudly.

"What's going on?", Fifi asked worried.

"That's my back.", the cat replied. "I still feel pain after hitting a brick wall."

"That I'll give vous a back massage!", his fiancée said.

"Do you think, that it will help me?", he asked her.

"Mon fingers can work wonders!", she giggled.

Furrball lay on the bed with his back to the top, with the head pointing towards his beloved. Fifi began to massage his back. The blue toon felt like in seventh heaven. The skunkette's massage was extremely pleasant and relaxing. The cat began to purr loudly.

**END OF PART 6**


	7. A too expensive dress

**Part VII**

It took several days, during which Furrball returned to the full health. As soon as he got permission to leave the house, he knew where he needs to go. The blue toon along with his beloved Fifi and mentor Sylvester went to a nearby cemetery. The young cat wanted to come to the grave of his parents.

"It's here!", Sylvester said, pointing to a specific place in a row.

The three of them went to the grave. On the tombstone it was written 'Suzanne and Frank Bravenwoods'.

Furrball immediately took out a candle, lit its and put it on the tombstone. Fifi also put a fresh flowers bouquet.

Then the toons were plunged in prayer. But Furrball couldn't stop the grief, which he felt within himself. He fell to his knees and put his front paws on the tombstone.

"I'm... I'm sorry...", the blue cat began to cry. "I'm sorry! I always thought badly of you... I... I thought, that you never loved me... I thought, that... that I was the problem for you and you abandoned me... I'm so ashamed!"

Fifi's eyes filled with tears. Sylvester also was touched by the words of his favorite student. Meanwhile Furrball continued his repentance.

"Now I know, that you always loved me! You wanted me so much! You did everything that I should come into the world!", the blue toon put his face on the tombstoneand his tears began to run down on its. "Mommy! Daddy! I love you very much too! You were wonderful! I'm... I'm proud, that I'm your son! Please, forgive me my thoughts! Forgive me, I thought of you as the worst! Now I know the truth! Please, forgive me..."

After these words Furrball began to sob even louder. Fifi's heart was bleeding at this sight. The skunkette went to her fiancé, picked him up and hugged him.

"Fifi... Fifi... Do they... Do they forgive me?", the cat asked her, still crying.

"I think, that they never was angry at vous, mon amour!", the purple toon hugged her beloved even tighter.

"I think, that they are proud of you, Furrball!", Sylvester said to his student.

"Re- Really?", Furrball looked at his mentor.

"Really! Despite all the difficulties that you encountered, you will soon finish a good school, you have a fiancée and friends, good prospects for the future!", the tuxedo cat explained.

"That's true! Vous êtes very capable, mon tiger!", Fifi added, still hugging him.

"I hope you're right...", the blue cat began to calm down. "This was an important day for me. Thank you for coming with me."

"Vous can always count on moi!", his girlfriend said.

"And I hope, that now I won't only take care of the grave of your parents.", Sylvester said.

"Of course! I don't imagine other situation! This is going to be my duty!", Furrball announced.

The three of them intently prayed again over the grave of Furrball's parents and they left the cemetery.

* * *

March has passed and April began. The two months was remaining to graduation and wedding. Fifi, Babs and Shirley went to the wedding dress shop to choose the prettiest dress for the skunkette.

The purple toon stood on the catwalk at the store. She was wearing a white strapless dress. It was a long velvet dress. In addition, Fifi was wearing a veil on her head.

"Feef, you look insanely!", Shirley sighed with delight.

"Yes! This dress fits your face! You're beautiful!", Babs added.

"Merci!", the skunkette giggled. "Perhaps, indeed, this dress will be perfect..."

After these words, the purple toon began to search for a label on the dress. When she found her, she looked at the price and worried.

"...but... but it's too expensive!", the skunkette said.

"Too expensive?!," her friends screamed at the same time.

"Regardless, this is a wedding dress! She must be great regardless of price!", Babs said.

"Fifi, something happened or some junk?", Shirley said.

"I know... This dress is beautiful, but...", Fifi tried to explain to them. "But moi and Furrball can't spend so much money on it."

"Why?", the pink bunny asked.

"We have some financial problems. Nous need money not only for the wedding, but also for a new home. And nous didn't even have a permanent job...", the skunkette lowered her head.

"Is it so bad?", the loon asked.

"Moi and mon amour were already a number of meetings about renting an apartment. But we couldn't rent any of them.", the purple toon explained.

"Really? Why? Tell us!", Babs said.

"If vous want...", Fifi sighed. "Let moi tell vous about notre conversation about renting an apartment, which occurred last week..."

* * *

Fifi began her story. She and Furrball went inside the flat and went after the stairwell to the specific apartment.

"Do vous think, that everything goes well, mon amour?", the skunkette asked him.

"I hope so.", the cat replied.

They rang the door. After a while an elderly man welcomed them inside.

"So do you want to rent an apartment?", the landlord asked them.

"Yes, we would be interested, sir.", Furrball said, looking around the apartment.

It was a studio flat. A dining room and a living room are combined into one room. In addition, there were still a small bathroom, hallway and a small room, which can serve as a storeroom.

"A little small this apartment... do vous think the same way?", Fifi whispered to her fiancé.

"Yes. But it's bigger than my cardboard box.", he tried to amuse her. "And it will be okay for us. For now, we need a house."

"Vous êtes right", she clung to his arm.

"That's how you like this apartment?", their host asked them.

"Very nice. I think, that it's very cozy.", the blue cat said.

"So, can we go to the particulars?", the man in a suit sat down at the table.

"Sure!", Furrball said and he and Fifi sat down at the table too.

"For how long would you like to rent this apartment?", the owner asked.

"I don't know...", the cat began to wonder.

"Maybe, at the beginning, for one year, mon amour.", the skunkette whispered to him.

"Do you think so?", the blue toon asked her and she nodded. "We think, that we can rent this apartment for one year."

"One year?", the man repeated. "Good! I would to like you learned about the state of my rents."

He pulled the documents from a black case and gave them into their paws.

"Oh..." the cat groaned, looking at the prices. "Don't you could be a little lower its rates, sir? Although for the first few months?"

"Well... I'll have to think about it... I still have a few candidates for this apartment...", their host mused. "Besides, I still have a little matter to discuss. Are you married?"

"Why are you interested this?", Furrball was surprised.

"Please to answer my question.", the owner said.

Fifi looked at her lover and put her paw on his paw. He knew, that her sad eyes signified a request, that he doesn't upset.

"Me and Fifi are engaged. We're getting married in June.", the blue toon replied.

"So will you be married? Very good!", the man breathed a sigh of relief. "This flat is home to many older couples. They not tolerate modern relationships without marriage. And I don't want to lose my reputation."

"So that's what...", Furrball said.

"I ask again, just out of curiosity.", their host turned to the toons. "The mister certainly is a cat. But from which species is the lady? I don't fully recognize. Excuse me, are you a squirrel? Wolf?"

"I... I'm the skunk, monsieur...", Fifi said.

"Skunk?", the landlord was surprised. "Oh... That's what I wanted? Oh, I know! I'll call you, when I make the final decision on rental housing."

"Will you call us? How? You even don't know our phone number!", the blue cat was suspicious.

"Really? So, I will contact with you in a different way.", the man replied.

"Is the problem, that my beloved is a skunk? Just because don't you want to rent us this apartment?", Furrball got up from the table.

"Mon amour, please don't ...", Fifi tried to stop him.

"I didn't say that...", their host defended himself.

"Is it about your reputation? Is it about no one will want to have a skunk as a neighbor?", the blue cat approached him.

"You know, how hard you have to work on a good image... I mean... You're wrong!", he betrayed himself.

"Just as I thought!", Furrball nodded. "How can you say that about a woman? What does she..."

"Mon tiger, please!", the skunkette came over and hugged him. The blue toon calmed down.

"We're leaving, my kitty! We won't be renting an apartment here!", he said.

The toons were holding paws and together came out of the flat.

* * *

"And so is almost every time!", Fifi shed a tear. "No one wants to rent nous the apartment. Only because, that I'm a skunk.! It's mon fault!"

"Don't blame yourself!", Babs hugged her in a friendly way. "It's the fault of those heartless people!"

"Poor Furrball! He so desperately defending moi... He's wonderful! But I'm afraid, that he got himself in trouble because of moi!", the skunkette said.

"Don't worry! Can you finally find an apartment or some junk..." Shirley comforted her. "When do you go to the next conversation about renting an apartment?"

"Today. Furrball any moment will come here.", the purple toon replied.

"Feef, I'm here!", they heard a familiar voice. "Are you ready, my kitty?"

"This is mon amour!", Fifi screamed.

"Quick! He can't see you in the wedding dress!", the loon screamed and ran with her out to the dressing room .

At the same time, Furrball noticed Babs and came to her.

"Oh, Furrball! Don't you know, that the groom can't see his bride in her wedding dress before ceremony? It's a bad luck!", the pink bunny said to him.

"I haven't seen anything. Fortunately!", the blue cat smiled.

After a while, Fifi and Shirley came out of the dressing room.

"Mon petit pussycat of passion!", the skunkette clung to him and kissed his lips. "I missed vous!"

"Me too!", Furrball chuckled. "So, are we going?"

"Oui, of course!", the purple toon replied.

Fifi and Furrball said goodbye to Babs and Shirley and they left the store, holding paws.

"Aww, how sweet they look together!", the bunny sighed. "Fifi immediately became happy, when she saw Furrball!"

"But they have bigger problems than we thought...", the loon added.

"Do you know about our secret meeting at Calamity's home?" Babs asked her.

"Sure! It was supposed to begin shortly after Fifi and Furrball's leaving... So now! Hurry!", Shirley screamed.

Babs and Shirley ran out of the store and went toward the coyote's house.

**END OF PART 7**


	8. A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Part VIII**

It took a few hours. Fifi and Furrball were coming back from the next interview about renting an apartment. Unfortunately, and this time they failed to reach an agreement with the owner of the apartment. The skunkette and the cat turned on the way to the city park. The engaged couple sat down on one of the benches to rest for a few minutes. Fifi leaned her head on his beloved's shoulder. Furrball embraced her.

"And again, we didn't it...", the blue toon sighed.

"Don't be sad, mon amour!", the purple skunkette snuggled closer to her beloved. "It's not votre fault!"

"But so much I want you to have a nice house, my kitty!", he confessed to her.

"Vous êtes wonderful, mon tiger!", she smiled at him. "But don't worry! The small cramped room will be okay for moi, if vous only will be there with moi!"

"I always will be with you!", Furrball said, gently touching her pink nose.

"I hope!", Fifi giggled, stroking the fur of her beloved.

The blue cat purred and the purple skunkette pressed her ear to his chest, trying to better hear this sound.

"Votre purring is honey to mes ears!", she whispered to him.

Meanwhile Furrball looked around and saw a fountain.

"Feef, do you see this fountain?", he calmly said to her.

"Êtes vous talking about this?", she raised her head and looked at its.

"Is it reminds you of something?", the blue toon asked her.

"Do vous think about... Do vous think about the moment, when I first took vous for a skunk?", the skunkette smiled.

"Indeed!", Furrball hugged her to him tighter. "I tried to wash away the white stripe with my back and you emerged from the fountain. You were wearing a red swimsuit and looked so beautiful!"

"Oh, mon flatterer!", Fifi kissed him.

"Why did I so afraid to your scent?", the cat asked himself. "If it were not, maybe... Maybe we'd be together earlier..."

"Not only vous were afraid of mon smell, mon amour!", the skunkette interrupted him. "But vous were the only one, who was able to tell moi love, regardless of mon stench!"

"If you say so...", Furrball blushed. "Do you remember the moment, when you called me and I had a fish in my mouth?"

"Vous looked deliciously!", the purple toon chuckled.

"And I came running to you and kissed you! Only then I freaked out your scent... I don't know, if you know, but... I never said you about that, but this kiss... I... I then after the first time I kissed a girl!", the blue cat told her.

"Really?", Fifi asked him.

"Really. Anyway, it's ... You're the only girl, who I kissed. Generally, you are my first and only girl I've ever had.", Furrball added.

"Oh, mon petit pussycat of passion! This is so sweet, what vous êtes saying!", the skunkette passionately kissed him. "And while nous remember the old times... Vous don't always ran away from moi when nous weren't a couple yet!"

"Really?", Furrball was surprised.

"Oui! Do vous remember, how vous invited moi to the Cool Club?", the purple toon asked him.

"Wait, wait... It was when Hamton became a disc jockey there?", the cat reminded.

"Indeed!", Fifi giggled. "Nous spent the whole evening together! It was the greatest day of mon life... until nous become a couple! But how did vous know? How did vous know to invite moi to the Cool Club?"

"You see...", Furrball blushed again. "I... I overheard your conversation with Babs and Shirley. You said, that you wanna to go to this club, but no one invited you. And I... I wanted you to be happy... And that's why I invited you and... "

"Vous êtes marvellous, mon amour!", the skunkette kissed him. "I love vous!"

"I love you too!", the cat snuggled up to her and kissed her.

The toons, hugging each other, were sitting on the bench in the city park. At some point, Furrball saw a familiar figure, who was sitting on one of the other benches.

"Is it possible?", he asked.

"What do vous mean, mon petit tiger?", Fifi was confused.

"My kitty, I told you about how I came to the house of rich people, but I was thrown out of it?", the blue toon looked at his sweetheart.

"Oui. Then vous met a poor boy and vous shared a meal with him, mon noble pussycat of passion!", the skunkette smiled at him.

"Exactly. And probably this poor boy is sitting there! On this bench!", Furrball explained.

The engaged couple got up of the bench and walked over to the boy. And more specifically, to the teenager. So much time has passed since that day. Next to him was sitting a teenage brown haired girl.

"Joe, my friend! Do you remember me?", Furrball turned to the black-brown haired boy.

"Furrball? Is that really you?", the teenager stood up from the bench and amiably hugged him. "I haven't seen you so long! I thought, that something happened to you!"

"I also worried about you! But I see, that it is getting better with you!", the blue toon smiled when he noticed, that Joe wears better clothes than in the past.

"Yes! My dad found a real job two years ago! My family lives now in a nice house and we didn't complain of hunger already!", the boy smiled at his furry friend.

"That's great!", the cat rejoiced. "I'm glad, that you and your family finally have a good life!"

"That's not all! I want you to meet someone!", Joe showed him a teenage girl, who sitting on the bench. "This is Margaret, my girlfriend!"

"Nice to meet you!", Furrball with a smile shook her hand.

"Wait a minute..." the girl wondered. "Are you the little alley cat, which my parents didn't let keep at home?"

"I grew up a little bit since then...", the blue toon chuckled.

"Please, don't blame me! If I could decide, you could live with me...", Margaret said.

"Don't worry! I know, that you had good intentions!", the cat replied. "But how did it happen, that you are a couple? What do your parents think about this?"

"My parents are unhappy because of this. But this is my life and I decide, who will be my boyfriend.", the girl told him.

"But I see that you also aren't alone!", Joe drew attention to Fifi.

"Oh, I'm such a dope!", Furrball facepalmed. "Joe, Margaret, this is Fifi, my fiancée!"

"I'm happy, that I can meet vous!", the skunkette said to them.

"Fiancée?", Joe smiled. "Wow! Congratulations!", the boy shook the cat's paw.

"Thank you!", the blue cat replied. "This is the greatest happiness, what happened to me in my life!"

"Mon too!", the purple toon hugged to her beloved. "Maybe vous will come to notre wedding?"

"Yes! This is a great idea! You will come!", Furrball added.

"Okay, we will come! Only when?", Joe asked.

"25th of June at 12:00 o'clock in the local church.", the engaged couple told at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

"For sure, we will come!", Margaret smiled.

"Your happiness!", Joe said.

"Thank you!", the toons responded and said goodbye to the teenagers.

The skunkette and the cat began to return to Calamity's was holding her paw on Furrball's arm.

"That's good, that he finally goes well!". the blue toon said to his fiancée.

"I'm also pleased, mon amour!", the purple skunkette added. "I see, that vous êtes very happy with this fact!"

"Of course!", Furrball smiled. "Do you know what's that means, my kitty? That's means, that miracles do happen! Everything is possible! Maybe... Maybe everything will all work out... an apartment, work..."

"...because love had already work out!", Fifi giggled and kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

A few minutes later, the lovers came to the coyote's home.

"Welcome back! Did you receive permission to rent the apartment?", Calamity opened the door.

"Nothing came of it. Maybe next time...", Furrball replied.

"Well, that you already are. You have guests!", the gray toon smiled.

"Guests?!", the skunkette and the cat were surprised.

They went into the living room. Their friends were sitting on the couch, armchairs and chairs. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Dizzy, Mary Melody and Little Beeper. They were glad to see them.

"How nice, that vous came!", Fifi smiled.

"Is... Is something wrong?", Furrball worried.

"We came, because we know that you have problems.", Buster said.

"Yes. You are looking for a new home and work.", Babs added.

"And in addition you need to organize your wedding.", Hamton pointed out.

"That's why we decided to help you!", Mary Melody explained.

"What? Really?", Fifi said.

"Yes!", Shirley said. "Babs, Mary and me will chose the decorations and will prepare the church for the ceremony's day!"

"And I talked to professor Bugs!", Buster added. "We have permission to organize a wedding reception at ACME Loo!"

"We also will take care of the catering for the wedding reception!", Hamton said.

"So, you can easily look for a job! Your wedding will be prepared perfectly!", Calamity put his paws on Fifi and Furrball's shoulders.

"I... I don't know, what to say...", Furrball was touched. "You... You are the true friends!"

"Exactly!", Fifi began to weep with happiness. "What would nous do without vous?"

"We will do everything for our friends in need!", Babs said.

"And besides, it's not over yet! We also...", Plucky began to speak, but Buster closed his beak, not wanting to he everything blurted.

"Also what?", Fifi said.

"We also try to make your wedding was the best in Acme Acres' history!", the blue bunny said and let his friend's beak.

"Oh, that's it!", the green duck added.

"But you can't do that for free!", Furrball pointed out.

"Oui! Nous wanted to allocate money from winning the dance competition for notre wedding! Nous will pay for everything!", his fiancée added.

"And we also cough up!", Dizzy shouted.

"Really?", the blue cat was surprised.

"Really!", Babs said, and turned to Fifi. "Feef, do you remember this beautiful wedding gown, which you try on today?"

"Oui, of course!", the purple toon replied.

"It's waiting for you in the closet in your room!", Shirley said.

"Non... I don't believe!", Fifi said and squealed with joy. "Merci! Merci mes amis!"

"A friend in need is a friend indeed.", Furrball smiled.

"And while we're all gathered here, I invite you to dinner!", Calamity said.

The all toons went with the gray coyote to the dining room.

**END OF PART 8**


	9. Exam's day

**Part IX**

It was a warm and sunny May's day. The toons were preparing harder for the final exam in ACME Looniversity, which had to decide on their graduation. A month is left for the test.

Fifi and Furrball lay on the bed in their room in Calamity's house. They were reading books and were learning together for the exam.

"Feef, do you remember the formula for the the falling anvil's velocity?", the blue toon asked his sweetheart.

"Wait, mon amour, it is...", the purple skunkette wondered. "Non, I can't tell it without book yet. And do vous remember what angle need to set a banana peel to have it the most slippery?"

"How was it... 30 degrees? 45 degrees?", Furrball couldn't answer. "It isn't comes to my mind. Hey, do you remember what the density must have the paint to paint tunnel's hole?"

"Absolutely not!", Fifi smiled. "But can vous remember the steps to the cartoon film?"

"I think so...", the blue cat replied. "First is drawning storyboards... No, first is redrawning the drawings on the cels... But maybe writing a script? Ehh, I mixed everything... Let's rest a bit, okay?"

"Oui, mon petit pussycat of passion! Time to relax!", the skunkette giggled. She wrapped her tail around her fiancé and began kissing him.

At this point, Calamity came to their room. He saw, that the engaged couple are kissing.

"Don't disturb yourself! I just wanted to say, that I have something important to do and leave home.", the gray coyote told by the speech synthesizer.

"Again?", Furrball asked, turning his head in friend's direction.

"Can nous help vous?", Fifi said to the coyote.

"Exactly! The three pairs of paws are better than one!", the cat said.

"Thanks, but I can handle it!", Calamity smiled. "Learn more! When I come back in the evening, I will join you and we will learn together!"

"All right!", Fifi and Furrball said at the same time and the gray coyote closed the door to their room.

"Where were we?", the blue toon looked at his beloved, embraced her and kissed her lips.

"Oh, mon romantic tiger!", the purple skunkette laughed. "But should nous not go back to learning?"

"The fact, that we should...", Furrball replied and kissed her again.

"What do vous say, if I will call to friends? Maybe will they come to learning with nous?", Fifi proposed.

"Why not?", he smiled at her and kissed her once again.

"So, I'll call to them.", his girlfriend said, and she took the phone in her hand. "Hallo?... Babs?... Listen, moi and Furrball are learning to the final exam. Will vous come to learning with nous?... Êtes vous busy? What?... Nothing important?... Will vous come to nous tommorow?... All right, au revoir!"

Fifi also called to other friends from ACME Loo, but no one had time to learning with them. All were very busy and they had something important to do.

"It's a little weird, mon amour.", the skunkette said to the cat. "This isn't the first time, when they are all busy with their own affairs."

"Maybe there are really urgent matters, my kitty!", Furrball smiled at her, touching her chin by his paw.

"Maybe...", she giggled and began kissing her beloved.

"I'm just worried about our future, my dear.", the blue toon told her between kisses. "No home, no job... It will be really hard."

"The ideal job would be this in Toon Drama Theatre, mon pussycat!", Fifi said.

"That's true, but you saw... This director is looking for only the cleaners...", Furrball replied.

"It's a pity...", she sighed.

"You know, if we will need it, I can appear in cat food's commercials...", he smiled at her.

"Hey, don't do it!", the skunkette laughed, hugging the cat. "I know the better way out of the situation."

"Really? What?", Furrball surprised.

"I talked to mon papa. He said, that he can find the well-paid job for vous in his company." Fifi said.

"That's... That's very nice of him, but... but...", the blue toon didn't know what to say.

"But what?", his fiancee said.

"I'm not suited to a desk job.", her boyfriend confessed. "Besides, if I will take this job, we would have to move to France. And I..."

"And vous don't wanna this, right?", she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"No, don't get me wrong!", Furrball replied. "The point is, that I don't want to go to France on a permanent basis now. Perhaps in a few years, but not now... I... I don't wanna leave the Acme Acres yet..."

"I understand vous, mon amour!", Fifi interrupted him, putting her finger on his lips. "I also don't wanna to leave America yet!"

"Oh, my kitty!", the blue cat snuggled closer to her and started to kiss her.

In this afternoon, the enamored couple haven't learned more for the exam...

* * *

The next month passed, during which Fifi and Furrball solidly prepared for the final exam in the ACME Loo. Finally, the long-awaited day came. The toons standing in front of the entrance to the room, where the exam will take place.

"I'm a little bit afraid, mon amour!", the skunkette whispered to her lover.

"Don't worry! I know, that you learned everything for this exam. I interviewed you several times. Believe me! there is no chance, that you failed this!", the cat whispered to her, hugging her close.

"Hey, lovers! How's your mood before the exam?", Buster asked them.

"I hope, that everything will be fine...", Fifi said.

"It will definitely be good! You'll see!", Furrball said to her.

"I'm afraid, that I make mistakes everywhere.", Hamton said.

"Chill out! After all, it's just an exam!", Plucky said to the pig.

"Oh, Plucky! Your're the last toon, who should not worry about the results of the test!", Shirley said.

"What do you mean?", the green duck asked her.

"Oh, come on!", Calamity said. "Why do we stress unnecessarily before the exam?"

"You're right, my friend!", Furrball added.

At this point, Bugs Bunny opened the door to the hall.

"Okay, folks! Now is the time!", the gray bunny said and the toons came into the room.

The tables in the hall were set at equal distances from each other in several rows. Fifi and Furrball sat in the same row, next to each other.

"I'm terribly upset, mon amour!", she whispered to him.

"Everything will be fine, my kitty! Don't worry", he said.

"Is everyone took their seats?", Bugs said, and looked at the room. The all toons already were sitting at the tables. "All right! We start the exam! You have 60 minutes to answer and good luck!"

After these words, the gray bunny walked along the tables and handed out sheets with questions. Everyone started to solve the exam.

Furrball slowly read the content of the each question and he tried to write the best answer. He occasionally looked at Fifi, who was sitting next to him. When the cat saw his beloved, he felt an inner joy and warmth. Sometimes, when he looked at skunkette, she also did it. They smiled at each other.

The time passed very quickly. The blue cat ended answer for the last question, when he heard the professor Bugs' voice:

"Time's up! Very please about putting your sheets on my desk!", the gray bunny said.

The toons lined up in the queue. Furrball stood behind Fifi.

"How did it go, my love?", the blue toon whispered to her.

"I think, that well. I wrote this exam the best as I could. Did vous?", she said.

"I think so too.", the cat replied, and looked at his sheet. "Ah, fool me! I didn't sign my sheet!"

"It's hurry up, my forgetful pussycat of passion!", the skunkette giggled.

Furrball went back to his table, took pen to paw and signed his work. Then, he returned to the queue.

"Thanks to all!", Bugs said, taking the last sheet. "You will know the results of the exam for three hours!"

"What will we do for the next three hours?", Babs asked her friends.

"We're going to the Weenie Burger!", Hamton said and everyone agreed with him.

* * *

The toons sat together at the one table at Weenie Burger. Fifi sat next to Furrball. She used the end of her tail to touch her beloved's nose. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"How did you do?", Buster asked his friends.

"I feel, that this will be the best exam in my life! You'll see!", Plucky shouted.

"Yeah, right...", Shirley whispered to Babs and they giggled.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but it might not be so bad.", Hamton said.

"Issues of toon physics weren't difficult.", Calamity said.

"For you? Certainly not!", the others replied him.

"Did I say something wrong?", the gray coyote said and everyone laughed.

"I tried very much and I hope, it will be good.", Fifi returned to the topic of conversation.

"And you, Furrball?", Babs asked him.

"I? I think, that I wrote too many correct answers and I can't failed it. Should be okay.", the blue cat replied.

"Beep! Beep!", Little Beeper shouted and showed the wooden sign . "What time is it?"

"Time? It's ...", Buster looked at the clock in the Weenie Burger. "Oh, we have to go back to the announcement of exam's results!"

The toons quickly finished eating and returned to the ACME Loo.

* * *

"Hello again! I want to announce your marks of the final exam in ACME Looniversity!", Bugs Bunny said to the toons, who were sitting next to each other in the hall.

"Okay, let's professor begins!", Buster said.

Fifi hugged her head to Furrball's shoulder. The blue cat began to stroke the purple skunkette's back, that she won't be nervous.

"Buster... A!", Bugs began to announce marks.

"Ha, I'm born to acting in cartoons!", the blue bunny shouted.

"Babs... B!", the professor continued.

"Yes! Thank you!", she cheered.

"Plucky... C!", Bugs announced.

"What?", the green duck was surprised. "Are professor sure?"

"Absolutely!", the teacher said, and returned to announced marks. "Shirley... B!"

"I knew it! It was a good karma or some junk...", she was pleased with herself.

"Hamton... B!"

"Phew... And I was so scared!", the pig breathed a sigh of relief.

"Calamity... B+!"

"Wow! Congratulations!", Furrball shook his paw.

"It's a great result, mon ami!", Fifi added.

"Thank you!", the gray coyote smiled at them.

"Sweetie... A!", Bugs said.

"What?", they were all surprised.

"Well... I have this talent!", the pink canary smiled.

"Dizzy... B-!", the professor went back to marks.

"Dizzy thanks!", the devil rejoiced.

"Montana Max... C!"

"What? Nah, never mind! If I want, I'll buy a better mark!", the teenager laughed.

The whole class looked with contempt on Monty. We all remembered, what he did wrong for Fifi and Furrball.

"Fifi... B+!"

"Congratulations, my kitty!", Furrball hugged her to him.

"I can't believe! I'm so happy, mon amour!", the purple toon smiled at her lover.

"Furrball...", Bugs turned to him. "Furrball, I have the bad news for you..."

"The bad news?!", the blue cat was terrified. "Did I write the exam so bad?"

"No! You wrote it on the B+ mark, but... I received the information, that you cheated on the exam. You can be thrown out of ACME Looniversity!", the gray bunny explained.

"What?", Furrball was schoked.

"That's impossible!", Fifi screamed.

"Furrball would never do anything like that!", Buster said.

"Wait, who informed the professor about this?", Calamity asked.

"I do!", they heard a familiar voice.

The all toons turned in her direction. Furrball wasn't surprised.

"Sweetie..."

**END OF PART 9**


	10. I'm innocent!

**Part X**

Complete silence reigned over the hall. The toons didn't know how to help Furrball.

"Why did you lie? Why do you want to ruin my life?", the blue toon asked Sweetie.

"I saw everything! You repeatedly looked at Fifi while writing the exam! Certainly, you copied her answers! Admit it!", the pink canary said.

"I didn't do anything!", Furrball shouted.

"Oui! Mon amour just looked to see if I'm not nervous! I was worried about this exam, so he checked whether with moi is everything okay!", Fifi said.

"You're defending him because you are his fiancee!", Sweetie said. "You have no honor, the pathetic cat! How do you explain the fact, that after talking with Fifi you came out of the queue and you wrote something to the sheet? Huh?"

"I... I just signed my sheet! I forgot to sign! I swear!", the blue cat replied.

"So it was! I am a witness!", the skunkette added.

"Professor Bugs, I'm innocent! I never cheated on the exam! Please believe me!", Furrball begged the professor.

"Calm down, Furrball! We determine everything. Willie E. Coyote checks a surveillance video from the hall. Behind a few minutes we should know the results!", Bugs said.

"There must be some way to prove, that Furrball wasn't cheating!" Buster said to the toons.

"Easy to say, but how?", Hamton asked.

"Wait, I think, that I have an idea! I'll be right back!", Calamity said and walked over to Furrball, putting the paw on his shoulder. "I pull you out of this, my friend! I won't let to you be thrown out of the ACME Loo!"

After these words, the gray coyote ran out of the room.

"What's he invent?", Furrball asked Fifi.

"I don't know, mon amour. But I hope, that vous will be exonerated!", the skunkette said and cuddled up to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, my kitty! Whatever happens, you are the most important in the world for me!", he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, mon tiger...", Fifi replied and kissed him.

Then Calamity returned to the room. He came with a table on wheels. On the table was a box with a mysterious apparatus and a monitor.

"What is it?", Plucky said.

"It's one of my recent devices. This is my polygraph!", the coyote said to the duck.

"Your polygraph?", Everyone shouted.

"Yes! And for a moment we will see whether Furrball spoke the truth!", Calamity had set parts of the machine and set the chair at the table. "Sit down in that chair, please!"

The blue toon started walking in the coyote's direction, but Fifi stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder and wrapping her fluffy tail around him.

"Êtes vous sure, that it is safe?", the skunkette asked.

"Absolutely! Don't worry, Fifi!", Calamity replied.

"In that case...", the purple toon kissed Furrball and the blue cat went to the lie detector.

Furrball sat down on the chair. Calamity put an instrument resembling a colander on his head and put an instrument resembling a pressure gauge on his arm.

"Cal, how it works?", Babs said.

"It's very easy!", the gray toon said. "These detectors, which I put on Furrball's head and arm, attracts impulses that carry to the machine. This machine transmits the results of pulses to the monitor. The monitor displays, that our friend was telling the truth or not."

"Interesting!", Bugs said.

"Furrball, you have to answer shortly on questions. Yes or no. Do you understand?", Calamity asked his friend.

"Sure! Uh, I mean... yes!", the blue cat smiled.

"At the beginning we ask the obvious questions. I need to check the polygraph's works.", the gray coyote said to the toons.

"Are you Buster Bunny?", Buster said.

"No.", Furrball replied.

"TRUE", the green lettering flashed on the monitor.

"Are you a cat?", Plucky said.

"Yes.", the blue toon replied.

"TRUE"

"Is Fifi La Fume is votre greatest love?", Fifi said.

"Yes!", Furrball smiled at her.

"TRUE"

"I wanted to make sure!", the skunkette giggled.

"These questions come to nothing!", Sweetie screamed. "Let's get down to business!"

"All right!", Calamity said, and turned toward the cat. "Furrball, did you write the exam today?"

"Yes.", he replied.

"TRUE"

"Did you look at Fifi several times while writing the exam?", the gray coyote asked again.

"Yes.", the blue cat replied.

"TRUE"

"Do you see? See?", the pink canary triumphed.

"Hey, it's not over yet!", Calamity said to her. "Furrball, Did you copy responses of Fifi's sheet?"

"No," he replied.

"TRUE"

"What?", Sweetie shouted.

"Did you forget to sign on your sheet?", the coyote said.

"Yes.", the blue replied.

"TRUE"

"Did you cheat on the exam today?", the gray toon asked.

"No!" Furrball replied.

"TRUE"

"Thank you, that's all!", Calamity said.

The blue cat take off the instruments, which he had on his head and around the arm.

"My polygraph is not wrong! Furrball honestly wrote the exam and he deserves the B+ mark, and he shouldn't be thrown out of the ACME Loo!", the gray coyote turned to professor Bugs.

"I submit an objection!", Sweetie screamed. "Calamity is Furrball's best friend! He is defending him! He specially configured equipment to save his mate! This is a scam!"

"Not at all!", Calamity shouted.

"Well, Furrball... I'd really wanted to make this polygraph was right, but I have to wait for the analysis of the surveillance video...", Bugs Bunny spoke to the blue cat.

"You don't have to anymore!", Willie E. Coyote entered the room with a laptop under his arm.

"Furrball is innocent, professor Willie?", Buster asked him.

"You find out for themselves!", the brown coyote said, and started playing the film from the monitoring on the laptop.

The all toons seen as Furrball turns his head towards Fifi during the test. They saw his face perfectly. His eyes were directed at the skunkette's face, not on her sheet.

"Do you see? Here's proof, that Furrball not looked at Fifi's sheet!", Willie E. Coyote said.

"I was sure!", Calamity rejoiced.

"Wait a minute! After all, he wrote something to his sheet when he pulled out of the queue!", Sweetie intervened.

"I told you already ,that I forgot to sign my sheet!", Furrball explained.

"We'll see...", the adult coyote said and rewound the film forward.

On the screen was displayed Furrball, who pulled out of the queue, goes back to his table and writes something on his sheet.

"What? What's he writes? I don't see!", Bugs said.

"Definitely He improved his responses!", Sweetie screamed.

"Shut up already!", Calamity turned to her.

"Calm down, I can do the zoom!", Willie E. Coyote said and hit a few keys on the keyboard.

The all toons seen clearly the sheet and cat's paw now. They watched as Furrball writes a pen on the first page of the sheet.

"F... u... r... r... b... a... l... l... Furrball!", The all spelled, what he wrote on the sheet.

"So there! I'm innocent!", the blue toon shouted.

"Yes! Now I'm absolutely sure! Furrball, you receive the B + mark of the final exam!", Bugs Bunny said.

"Congratulations, mon amour!", Fifi hugged her fiancé to herself and kissed him.

"Do you believe him? How dare you! He is a cheater!", Sweetie screamed.

"Speaking of cheaters, I found something interesting on the recording of monitoring...", Willie E. Coyote smiled mysteriously.

"Really? What's that?", the toons asked in unison.

"Look!", the adult coyote said and started to play the video footage.

They all saw Sweetie, who while writing the exam took off the bow of her head and straighten out it into a ribbon. On the blue ribbon was something written. The pink canary read it, and then wrote something on the sheet.

"Sweetie! You... you cheated on the exam!", everyone shouted.

"That's why you got the A mark!", Furrball said.

"Come on, I don't cheat! I just helped a little bit myself... With a single task... Well, maybe with two tasks...", Sweetie explained with a smile on her lips.

"Vous wanted at all costs to throw mon amour of the ACME Loo, but vous êtes a cheater!", Fifi shouted to her.

"So, Furrball... The decision is yours!", Bugs Bunny said to the blue toon.

"The decision? What decision?", the cat asked.

"If you report me the information, that Sweetie was cheating during the exam, I'll have to throw her out of the ACME Looniversity.", the professor explained.

"This cat will decide on this?!", Sweetie was shocked. "That I will go to empty my locker..."

"Wait!", Furrball said to her and turned to the gray rabbit. "I don't report this information, professor Bugs."

"What?!", the pink canary was in shock.

"Yes, I don't report this information.", the blue cat said. "I know, how it feels to be someone, who a few days before graduation is expelled from the school. This threatened me a few minutes ago! Yes, I know that it's Sweetie wanted to throw me out of the ACME Loo. But I will be better than her, if I snitch on her? "

"You have a heart of gold, mon petit pussycat of passion!", Fifi clung to him.

"But... But... How's that?", Sweetie couldn't go out in surprise.

"Okay, folks, this is all for today! You remember about the ceremony of graduation ACME Looniversity on Friday! Until then, I ask you to clean up your school lockers! Bye!", Bugs Bunny said, then he and Willie E. Coyote came out of the hall.

The all toons started to go in their direction.

"What, are we going?", Calamity said to Fifi and Furrball.

"Sure!", the blue toon replied.

"Erm... Furrball...", he heard a familiar voice.

The cat turned in her direction. It was Sweetie.

"What do you want?", Furrball said menacingly.

"Furrball... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry... I don't know how I can repay you...", the pink canary said.

"Just get out of my way! Stop destroy my life! once and for all!", the blue cat said, he turned and went with Fifi and Calamity toward the exit from the ACME Loo.

"Furrball... I'm sorry...", Sweetie shed a tear, looking at the cat's back.

* * *

"Cal, you were brilliant!", Furrball said to his friend, when they were already outside.

"Oh, that's nothing...", Calamity blushed.

"Nothing? You've done everything, that I was cleared of all charges! Thank you, my friend!", the cat patted him on the back.

"Oui, I also thank vous!", Fifi smiled and kissed the coyote on the cheek.

"Ah, I'll do anything for friends!", the gray toon smiled.

"Hey, Where's kiss for me?", Furrball asked his fiancée.

"Oh, mon little tiger is jealous? Don't worry! I have prepared something special for mon amour!", the skunkette wrapped her paws around his body and kissed him on the lips.

"I think, that it's time to celebrate our good grades on the final exam! How about pizza? It's my treat!", Calamity told to the lovers.

"Why not?", they said simultaneously.

Fifi, Furrball and Calamity went in the direction of the nearest pizzeria.

* * *

At the same time, Pepe le Pew walked into the staff room at ACME Loo. Sylvester the cat was sitting inside the room.

"Bonjour, Sylvester!", the black skunk said to the cat.

"Hey, Pepe. What's happened?", the tuxedo cat replied, not taking his eyes from the newspaper.

"Do you remember, that our best students are getting married on Saturday?", Pepe asked him.

"How could I forget!", Sylvester said.

"Bien! So I thought, that we should prepare a wedding gift for them!". the skunk continued his thought.

"A wedding gift?", the cat was surprised. "But the whole teaching staff cough up for a common wedding gift for them!"

"Oui, that's true, but we should prepare something special! Finally, they are our favorite and best students, right?", Pepe said.

"And what do you suggest?", Sylvester asked him.

"Recently Fifi told me, that they were trying to get a job in the Toon Drama Theatre, but Morgan D. Fox didn't hire them!", the black skunk said.

"But it was obvious! Don't you know Morgan? He is looking stars, not novices!", the cat laughed.

"That's why I think, that we should find them a job!", Pepe confessed.

"What? A job?", Sylvester was surprised.

"Oui! The job of their dreams! Get ready, Sly! We're going out!", the skunk replied.

"We're going out? But where?", the cat put down the newspaper and got up of the table.

"You'll see! Everything in its time!", he said.

Pepe and Sylvester left the staff room and walked towards the exit of the ACME Loo.

**END OF PART 10**


	11. Graduation

**Part XI**

It was the Friday morning. Fifi and Furrball were at the Acme Acres' airport. They were waiting for the arrival of the plane from Paris. Fifi's parents and her brothers were flying to the United States for the graduation's ceremony and their wedding.

"That's this plane, mon amour! They arrived! They're already here!", the purple skunkette screamed with joy.

A few minutes later, the toons were standing in front of the exit door from the clearance plane. Finally, the four skunks came through the automatic doors.

"Maman, Papa!", Fifi shouted and ran toward them.

Her parents immediately hugged her.

"My dear daughter!", Mrs. la Fume said touched. "So I missed you guys!"

"Moi too!", the young skunkette added.

"And where is my third son?", Mr. la Fume asked.

"I'm here!", Furrball answered and the blue cat drowned in the arms of Fifi's parents.

"There is nothing better than the complete family!", Fifi's mom smiled.

"Awesome!", Frederic said.

"Oh, yes! Freddy, I have a big request for you!", Furball turned to the little skunk.

"For me? Really?", Fifi's younger brother asked.

"Yes. Can you be the ring bearer at our wedding?", the blue toon asked him.

"Sure! Only, that... shouldn't I be the ring skunker?", Frederic said.

The whole family laughed at these words.

"Have you already a cameraman, who will film your wedding?", Francis asked his sister.

"Non... Even nous didn't think about it...", the skunkette said.

"In that case, you already have! I can film your weeding!" the young skunk said pulling a film camera from the bag.

"Really? Vous êtes loved, mon frère!", Fifi clung to his older brother.

"So you guide us to the hotel now!", Mr. la Fume smiled.

"The hotel? How's that?", Fifi and Furrball asked at the same time.

"We know, that you have housing problems, that someone bought the area, on which it was your old apartment and you are living at the friend's house now.", Mrs. la Fume said.

"That's why we don't want, that you will have trouble with our reason. Besides, tomorrow arrives rest of our family. The close and distant relatives. We all will stay in the hotel.", her husband added.

"Let's hurry! At high noon is a celebration of graduation!", Fifi's mother said.

The all six of them went towards the exit of the airport.

* * *

The 12 o'clock was coming. The largest room in the ACME Looniversity was filling up of guests. The toons sat in the first rows in front of the stage. They all were dressed in long black gowns and they had caps on their heads. Subsequent rows were reserved for the parents of students. Just behind them was a free space, where other family members and guests were able to stand and watch the ceremony.

Furrball sat next to Fifi. The blue toon turned his head and looked at the rows of chairs, on which sat the parents. They were almost completely filled. But two places were empty. On these two empty places lay cards with the word _'Booking: Furrball'_. The blue cat felt a great sadness. He so much wished to his parents could be at the ceremony.

Fifi looked at her lover. She guessed what happened.

"Do vous think about votreparents?", the skunkette whispered to him.

"Yes...", Furrball sighed. "I... I wish, that they were here..."

"Don't worry, mon amour!", the purple toon kissed him tenderly. "Votre parents are definitely here. They didn't miss this ceremony. And certainly they are very proud of vous!"

"Really? You think so?", the blue cat smiled gently.

"I'm sure!", Fifi clung to him. "Besides, vous êtes not alone here! I'm with vous and mes parents too!"

After these words, they turned and looked at Fifi's parents. Mrs. and Mr. la Fume waved to them. The skunkette and the cat did the same.

Then Bugs Bunny and the other teachers came on the stage.

"Ladies and gentelmen!", the gray bunny began his speech. "It's a special day for ACME Looniversity. I won't conceal the fact, that today the walls of our school will leave the best class of students, have ever studied here. They have worked diligently over the last few years, and today they will be rewarded. Each of our students will receive the Diploma of Lunacy and become the full-time cartoon character. I please for a warm welcome and big round of applause for our wonderful students!"

At this point, the whole room was filled with the sound of applause. Applause lasted for dozen seconds.

"And now we will start awarding of diplomas for students!", Bugs said. "The names of the students will be reading out in alphabetical order. Babs Bunny and Buster Bunny!"

"No relation!", bunnies said in their style and entered the stage.

"Do vous feel stress?", Fifi asked her beloved.

"No, I don't. No, when you're with me.", Furrball smiled and put his paw on her paw.

"Calamity Coyote!", Willie E. Coyote called the next toon to the stage.

And so subsequent students stepped on the stage and received the diplomas. The big round of applause accompanied each of them. Finally, Pepe le Pew went to the microphone.

"Fifi La Fume!", the black skunk said.

"It's for luck!", Furrball whispered to her and kissed her.

The skunkette giggled, got up from her chair and walked to the stage, where she received the diploma from her mentor's paws. Then she went back to her place.

"Fowlmouth!", Foghorn Leghorn called the next toon. Bugs Bunny immediately took the microphone him. So, just in case.

"Congratulations!", the blue cat said to Fifi, who sat down beside him again.

"Merci!", the purple skunkette said. "But now, get ready! Votre turn is coming!"

"Furrball Bravenwood!", Sylvester the cat lisped into the microphone.

Furrball stood up and took the diploma from his mentor's paws. When the blue toon was heading in the direction of his row, he looked at the applauding crowd. And then something extraordinary happened. The cat looked at the two seats that had were empty. He saw his parents, who were sitting on those chairs! They were clapping and wiping tears away with emotion. Furrball blinked several times in disbelief. The chairs were empty again.

_"I had hallucinating..."_, the blue toon thought and sat down in his place again.

"Congratulations, mon petit pussycat of passion!", Fifi wrapped her paws around his neck and kissed him.

Handing out of diplomas took the another minutes. In the end, the all students were rewarded.

"Now I please one of you to speak on behalf of all of your class!", Bugs Bunny said.

Plucky Duck immediately stood up and wanted to run on the stage, but Buster Bunny tripped him. The green duck fell to the floor and the blue rabbit went to the rostrum.

"I'm not surprised...", Furrball whispered to Fifi and she giggled.

"Dear friends! It is a very joyful and important day for all of us! Today we fulfill our dreams! We become graduates of elite school for cartoons - ACME Looniversity! Now, we open up a door to the big cartoon-productions! We spent many wonderful years in this school, for which we thank to our teachers staff. Some of us have found their destiny here, some have found life-long friendships, and some found their love..."

After these words, Fifi and Furrball looked at each other with a smile and caught hold up the paws. The skunkette put her head on the cat's shoulder.

"...this chapter of our life is over.", Buster said. "But another is beginning now! And we will meet our next dream! Because we're tiny, we're toony..."

"...we're all a little looney!", the toons shouted in chorus and threw caps up.

"And so our graduation ceremony came to the end!", Bugs said and handed the microphone to Porky.

"Tha- Tha- Tha- Tha- That's all, folks!", the pig said.

After the ceremony, the all toons went even to one of the rooms to take a commemorative photo. They lined up in two rows. Fifi and Furrball stood side by side in the upper row. After taking a photo, the skunkette and the cat went to Mrs. and Mr. la Fume.

"I'm so proud of you!", Fifi's mother said, and hugged them to him.

"I congratulate your success! Graduation is a truly unique event!", the skunkette's father added.

"Thank you, Dad!", Furrball smiled.

"Oui, merci! But more important event awaits nous tomorrow!", Fifi said and wrapped her fluffy tail around her fiancé.

"Yes, probably so!", Mrs. la Fume laughed.

"Fifi! Furrball! Come!", Calamity said by his speech synthesizer.

"What's the matter?", Furrball asked his friend.

"You see... We all...", the gray coyote pointed to the toons, who approached to them. "We all prepared a gift for you! Specially for your wedding! The ceremony is tomorrow, but we want you to give this gift today!"

"But vous hadn't...", Fifi blushed.

"Why not?", Babs said. "We had to make the gift for you!"

"Yes! You're our friends!", Hamton said.

"All right, but... where is this gift?", Furrball asked, because he doesn't see any colored box in the toons' paws.

"We don't have this gift with us. We go to him now. Together.", Calamity smiled.

"Go to the gift?", Fifi and Furrball astonished.

"Hey, can we go too?", Francis said.

"Sure! Fifi's family should come with us!", Buster said.

The toons and Fifi's family came out of the ACME Loo and went towards the suburbs of Acme Acres.

At some point of a trip, they passed around the place where once was the Junk Yard. Now, it was a huge factory building there. When Fifi looked at its, gently lowered her head and shed tears of sorrow. Furrball immediately hugged her to him. They spent many unforgettable moments in her Cadillac in the Junk Yard and these memories were still vivid for them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", we all heard a familiar voice.

It was Montana Max. He stared at them from the window of a high floor of the building.

"What you wanted? You don't do anything to me! This factory is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! And you, furries get out! Otherwise, I'm going to call the security!"

The toons passed further along the street, not paying attention to the teenager.

"There... there was notre house...", Fifi whispered in Furrball's ear.

"I know, my kitty...", he sighed. "But for me, home is wherever you are..."

"Oh, mon tiger ...", the skunkette clung to him and kissed him.

A few minutes later, the toons were getting closer to the Acme Acres' suburbs.

"How far is this gift?" Furrball asked.

"We are closer its with each step." Calamity replied.

"Couldn't vous leave this gift somewhere closer?", Fifi said.

"Closer?", the toons laughed.

"What... what did I say?", the skunkette surprised.

"Nothing, just... You'll understand, when you'll see a gift!", Shirley said.

They all marched for another few minutes. Finally, the engaged couple heard the long-awaited words.

"We're here!", Calamity said.

**END OF PART 11**


	12. An unexpected meeting

**Part XII**

The all toons were standing in front of a fence, behind which was a nice one-story house. Fifi and Furrball were looking for a wedding gift, which they will receive from their friends.

"Are you sure, that we're here?", Furrball asked Calamity.

"Absolutely!", the gray coyote smiled.

"So where is this gift?", Fifi said.

"It's here!", Buster said and pointed at the house.

"Is it in this house?", Furrball was surprised.

"Who lives there?", Fifi asked again.

"Who lives there?", Plucky laughed. "Look at the mailbox!"

The skunkette and the cat walked to the mailbox and they were shocked. On the mailbox were the words _'Fifi and Furrball Bravenwoods'_.

"This is... This is a joke?", the blue toon asked his friends.

"Absolutely not!", Calamity explained. "This is our gift to you!"

"Home?!", Fifi and Furrball shouted at the same time.

"And not just any home!", Shirley added. "Furrball, this house reminds you of something?"

"Wait a moment...", the blue cat looked at the building. "This is my parents' home?"

"Exactly!", the toons replied chorus.

"But... how? Why?", Fifi didn't hide emotion.

"It all started, when Fifi told Calamity about the history of Furrball's parents. Cal decided to find this house. It was in terrible condition. However, we decided to rebuild the house for you...", Babs said.

"Oh! That's why you didn't have a free time and you were still busy with important matters!", Furrball interrupted.

"Yes!", Hamton said. "Calamity was responsible for rebuilding the house and Babs, Shirley and Mary were responsible for the interior design."

"The house had a lot of damage after the fire, but now there's no trace of it.", Calamity smiled. "I also replaced the unlucky electrical installation. There won't be problems with it now."

"I... I don't know what to say...", Fifi began to cry with happiness. Furrball hugged her to him.

"You are real friends...", he also was touched.

"We reconstructed the house, but the home electronics and appliances were destroyed.", Mary Melody said. "But then Fifi's family helped us."

"Ma familia?", Fifi was surprised.

"Yes, that's true!", Mr. la Fume said. "Your friends have contacted us. We, in turn, informed the extended family. We all coughed up for the wedding gifts for you - a new washing machine, refrigerator, TV, dishwasher..."

"Papa, Maman!", the skunkette hugged her parents.

"But what will happen, if Montana Max also will redeem this area?", Furrball worried.

"He hasn't such right!", Buster smiled.

"Why?", Fifi said.

"I went to the appropriate offices.", Calamity replied. "I found the land certificate. It belonged to your father, Furrball. I found a copy of the will of your parents. According to it, you are the sole heir of the land. Montana Max cannot do anything you!"

After these words, the gray coyote handed him the documents.

"It's... It's unbelievable...", the blue cat said.

"No, this is unbelievable!", Cal said, giving him a small thick book. "I was surprised, that it survived this terrible fire!"

Furrball opened the book. It was his family photo album! On the first pages were pictures of his parents with their childhood. The next were pictures from the time of their study, the wedding and also pictures with himself. On the last pages of the album were pictures of Furrball's first birthday party. The small blue kitten blew the candle out of the cake. He was sitting on the couch between his parents.

"It's... It's amazing...", Furrball wept. "My mom... My dad... Oh, you don't even know, how these photos are precious to me..."

"Nous know, mon amour!", Fifi hugged and kissed him. "That's why I'm delighted, that vous have them!"

"Can we go to your new home?", Babs said.

"Sure, why not?", the young skunkette giggled.

"Erm... Furrball...", Buster said to him.

"Yes?", the blue toon turned in his direction.

"It's true, that your wedding is tomorrow, but if this is your new home... Don't you should...", the blue bunny said and the rest whispered in his ear.

"That's right!", the cat nodded.

Furrball went to Fifi and carried her in his paws. Then, he walked with her through the door to their house. When they were in the middle of the living room, the cat passionately kissed the skunkette, which he still held in his paws.

"Awww...", the all toons, who's came inside with them, issued an identical sound.

"Welcome home, my kitty!" Furrball whispered to Fifi, smiling at her.

"Welcome home, mon amour!", Fifi replied in a whisper, returning the smile.

"Now come with us, Fifi!", Shirley grabbed her arm.

"Where? Why?", the skunkette was surprised.

"Come on! Babs, Mary and me want you to show decor of the rooms! You'll like it!", the loon said.

All four of them came up the stairs to the first floor. Meanwhile Furrball sat down on the couch in the living room and he still couldn't believe in his happiness.

"I... I thank you all! Mom! Dad! Friends!". he sniffed. "It's unbelievable! How me and Fifi will repay you?"

"You don't have to repay!", Dizzy replied.

"Exactly! Friends in need must count on their friends!", Calamity said.

"Son, we're family! You can always ask us for help!", Mr. la Fume said.

"I... I can't believe it yet! This is my family home! And after so many years... I got back! I'll be living here again! And with who! With the most wonderful girl, I've ever met...", Furrball began to cry with happiness.

"Good, Furrball. It's okay. Let those emotions come out of you.", Mrs. la Fume said, hugging him to her.

* * *

"And this is your bedroom!", Babs said to Fifi, opening the door to the next room.

The purple skunkette looked around the bedroom. The walls were painted a dark red color. A tall wooden wardrobe stood at the wall. Next to it hung a oval mirror. Near a square's window was a large and comfortable double bed.

"This is lovely!", Fifi screamed.

"Really?", Shirley said. "Because if you want, we can change something or some junk..."

"Non, merci! That's great!", the purple toon chuckled.

"All right! Remained us only an one room...", Babs said.

They came out of the bedroom and opened the door to a small room. This was an unusual room. This room had a blue wall with painted white clouds. In an one corner there was a basket of toys. On the cabinet were books of fairy tales and in the middle of the room was a small wooden rocking crib.

"For... For whom is this room?", the skunkette asked.

"That's Furrball's old room!", the pink bunny explained. "It was his room, when he was a baby. We thought, that such the room can be useful to you soon..."

"Useful? But for what?", Fifi didn't understand.

"Oh Feef...", Shirley laughed. "Do you love Furrball?"

"Oui! It's obvious!", the skunkette smiled.

"And does he love you?", Babs said.

"Oui, I'm sure!", she said.

"That's when you are in love and you're getting married tomorrow, it won't be no wonder if soon you and Furrball will have...", Shirley was telling.

Then Fifi's all understandable. Her eyes flashed and she had a huge smile on her face, which disappeared after a while.

"That's... That's great, which vous prepared for nous!", she said. "But I'm not sure... Do a cat and a skunk may have..."

"You know Fifi... You forgot about something...", Mary Melody said to her. "You and Furrball aren't the normal skunk and cat. You are the toon skunk and cat! I recently read a few books on this topic and..."

The black-skinned girl put her hand on Fifi's shoulder.

"...and it's possible!", she smiled.

The skunkette smiled again. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Merci! Merci, mes amis!", she started to cuddle up to each of them.

* * *

"This home is wonderful, mon petit pussycat of passion!", Fifi ran to Furrball and clung to him.

"I'm happy, that you like it!", the blue cat smiled at her.

"Oui, merci, mes amis! Vous êtes the best amis, which nous can have!", the purple skunkette said to the other toons. "This day should be celebrating!"

"You're right! Maybe... Maybe instead of the bachelorette party and the stag party, we will arrange the housewarming party?", Furrball proposed.

"Oui, that's a great idea, mon amour! Let's have fun together!", Fifi giggled.

"We already go. We won't disturb you, youths...", Mrs. la Fume smiled.

"But Maman...", the young skunkette looked at her.

"Mom is right. Youth will have his swing!", Mr. la Fume added.

"I'm staying here!", Francis smiled at his sister.

"Me too, I want!", Frederic began jumping up and down. "Can I, Mom? Please..."

"We'll have an eye on him, Mom!", Furrball said.

"In that case... Okay. You can be here!", Fifi's mother said.

"Awesome!", Freddy shouted.

Then Fifi's parents returned to the hotel and the housewarming party was started.

* * *

A few hours later the party was still going on. Tired Frederic had already slept in one of the rooms. Fifi also felt sleepy.

"Do you want to sleep?", Furrball asked her.

"A little bit...", Fifi yawned.

"Maybe you go to sleep? Tomorrow is the important day...", the cat smiled at her.

"Oui, that's a good idea! If I get enough sleep, I'll look more beautiful.", the skunkette said.

"You are always beautiful!", the blue toon said.

"Oh, mon flatterer!", she clung to him and kissed him.

Furrball escorted his fiancee to the bedroom.

"And vous, mon amour?", Fifi asked him.

"I have control the party. Starting today, we have a new house. I don't want to it will be already destroy after the first night.", Furrball winked at her.

"That's right!", the skunkette giggled.

"You know... I'm a little worried...", he confessed.

"Êtes vous worried? About what?", she asked.

"We have beautiful home... But the bills will come soon... Electricity, gas, water rates... And we don't have job and we won't have money...", the blue toon said.

"Let's cross that bridge, when nouscome to it! Maybe everything will work out?", Fifi smiled and kissed him. "Bonne nuit, mon amour!"

"Good night, my kitty!", the blue cat replied and went down to the ground floor to the other toons.

His friends were tired, but they still have fun. Furrball didn't want to interrupt the fun, so he decided to walk about his old-new home.

The blue cat walked into a small room located on the ground floor. He sat down on the couch and began to browse the family photo album.

"Furrball...", he heard a male voice.

"Who is calling me?", Furrball raised his head.

"Son...", he heard a female voice.

The cat was in shock. His parents standing just in front of him! The white glow shone from them.

"Mo... Mommy? Daddy?", the blue toon shouted.

"Yes, it's us.", his father said.

"My little son...", his mother said fondly.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Furrball cried and wanted to hug them, but he passed by them and fell to the floor.

"I know, son, that you would like us to hug, but it's impossible...", the adult ginger kitty said.

"Mom, I'm... I'm sorry...", the young cat turned to them. "I'm sorry, that I had the worst thinks about you, that you abandoned me..."

"Don't worry, son!", the adult blue cat said. "You could think so. You didn't know your past."

"Why... Why do I see you now?", Furrball asked them.

"We wanna to tell you, that we are very proud of you!", Suzanne explained.

"We are happy, that you graduated such the elite school like ACME Loo!", Frank said.

"So you were at the graduation ceremony!", their son rejoiced. "I have seen you! You were there!"

"Of course, we were!", his mother smiled. "And we glad for your wedding tomorrow!"

"Do you know Fifi?", Furrball asked.

"Yes, it's a wonderful girl!", his father said. "Remember, son! She deserves a lot of love and happiness! Be a good husband for her!"

"I will! I'll try! I promise!", the blue toon said.

"We are so proud of you!", Furrball's mom said. "You grew up on a handsome young cat..."

"Oh, Mom...", Furrball blushed.

"It's time to go...", Furrball's dad said.

"What? Do you already go?", the young blue cat began to cry. "I haven't seen you almost all my life! Do... Do I ever see you yet?"

"So... We'll meet again someday. But it will happen in the very distant future...", his mother said.

"You've got a whole long life ahead of you! Together with the wonderful wife! Certainly you won't be alone!", his dad said.

"And we never leave you!", the adult imbir kitty confessed and pressed her paw to the left breast of her son. "You always find us here, in your heart!"

"Mommy... Daddy... I love you!", Furrball wept.

"We love you too!", they replied.

"Maybe let's wait a while, Frank... I have to calm our son.", Suzanne said to her husband and she began to sing:

_"I'll sing you a song about flowers in spring. /_  
_I'll sing you a song about birds on a wing. /_  
_I'll rock you and cradle you if you should cry. /_  
_I'll sing you a sweet lullaby..."_

Furrball stopped crying. He felt sleepy and lay down on the couch.

_"I'll sing you a song for a sweet dream baby and hold you tight, /_  
_just a song for a sweet dream honey, all through the night. /_  
_Stars will twinkle a harmony of heavenly light /_  
_and you'll have a sweet dream, baby tonight..."_

The young blue cat fell asleep and his parents disappeared into thin air.

**END OF PART 12**


	13. The wedding ceremony

**Part XIII**

There was the morning. Furrball still was fast asleep on the couch in the small room on the ground floor of his new house. The other toons searched for him all over the apartment. In the end, they entered the room.

"Oh, he's here!", Plucky shouted.

"Furrball! Furrball, wake up! It's late!", Buster tried to wake him up.

"Five more minutes, Mommy...", Furrball muttered under his breath.

"What's he saying?", the blue bunny asked the duck.

"And what? Did you find him?", Calamity entered the room.

"Yes, but he sleeps like a log and time is running out! What to do?", Buster asked the coyote.

"Wait, guys! I have an idea!", Plucky shouted. "Help me carry him to the bathroom!"

"To the bathroom?", Buster and Calamity were surprised.

"Yes! You'll see, that he wakes up!", the green duck said.

The toons carried the sleeping cat into the bathroom. They put him in the shower. Then Plucky turned on the cold water.

"Yikes!", Furrball screamed when he felt the icy water on his fur.

"So there.", Plucky smiled.

"Guys, what are you doing?! What's a crazy joke?!", the blue cat shouted, going out of the shower.

"We weren't able to wake you!", Buster explained, pulling out the hair drier and blow-drying the wet fur of his friend.

"Don't you want to miss your wedding?", Calamity smiled at him.

"Oh! The wedding! It's today!", Furrball reminded. "Fifi! Where's Fifi?"

"Keep calm!", Hamton said, cleaning a mess throughout home. "Her family, Babs, Shirley and Mary took her to prepare her for the wedding! You'll see her already in the church!"

"And how much time is left for the ceremony?", the blue toon asked friends.

"30 minutes.", Buster said, ending blow-dry the cat's fur.

"What?", Furrball terrified. "We don't have time!"

"Furrball not worry!", Dizzy ran into the bathroom and twisted around the blue cat and the other toons. When the devil finished, they were all dressed in tasteful black suits. Furrball had extra white flower in his buttonhole.

"How do you like the suit?", Plucky said.

"It's okay. But what we do at home yet? We should go to church!", the blue cat was upset.

"Calm down. We have time for your first wedding!", the green duck said.

"Plucky!", the other toons shouted at the same time.

"I hope, that this is my first and only wedding!", Furrball snorted to Plucky.

"What, Furrball? Are you ready? The vehicle already waiting in front of the house!", Calamity said.

"The vehicle? What vehicle?", the cat asked the coyote.

"The innovative model of helicopter. My production.", the gray coyote boasted.

"Is it really safe to use?", the blue toon asked him.

"I haven't tested it yet, but...", Calamity said.

"What?! Did you not test it?!", Furrball shouted.

"Hey, do you want to be on your wedding?", Buster asked the cat.

"So... Don't I have any other choice?", the groom asked.

"Yes, we have to go!", Plucky confirmed.

"All aboard!", Calamity said, and they all came out of the house.

Several seconds later Furrball, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Dizzy, Lil' Sneezer, Little Beeper and Fowlmouth sat down in the helicopter and Calamity was behind the wheel of the vehicle.

"10 minutes left to the start of ceremony!", the blue cat was worried.

"Don't worry, Furrby! We are already close to the church!", the gray coyote replied.

"This helicopter is amazing!", Buster said.

"It's unfashionably designed, but it's fine.", Plucky added.

"Fortunately, that Cal knows how to fly it!", Hamton pointed out.

"Fly, yes!", Calamity said, pressing one of the buttons on the control panel. Suddenly, the helicopter began to fall down. "Land, no!"

"What?!", the toons were in shock.

Fowlmouth began to shout vulgar words and Furrball, Buster and Dizzy came to the captain of the aircraft.

"What happened?", the blue bunny asked.

"I said, I hadn't test this helicopter...", Calamity explained.

"What will we do?!", Furrball shouted scared.

"Evacuate! Let everyone are wearing parachutes! We'll jump!", the gray toon announced.

There was no more time to think. The toons wore parachutes and jumped out of the helicopter, one by one. The empty vehicle started to go lower and lower and finally disappeared behind the horizon.

"According to my calculations, the helicopter will crash outside Acme Acres. I hope, that no one won't be injured.", the gray coyote said.

The toons slowly were falling to the ground. Little Beeper was the most enjoyed of unexpected flight.

"Beep! Beep!", the young roadrunner said, showing a wooden sign: "I feel like I can fly!"

Finally the toons happily landed on the ground.

"Just in time!", Furrball said, seeing the local church. "Quick! We have only five minutes to the ceremony!"

The blue cat and his friends went inside the temple. At this point, Furrball understood what the big moment is coming in his life. The church was filled with guests. On the pews on the right were sitting only the skunks. It was Fifi's family. He saw Fifi's mother and Frederic, who held the ringbox, among them. Francis stood beside the altar and had a film camera. On the pews on the left were sitting the ACME Loo's teachers staff with Sylvester the cat and Pepe le Pew, and his friends from class, who have already managed to sat down there. He saw also Nicolas and Pauline, Fifi's friends from Paris. Shirley stood before the altar as Fifi's bridesmaid.

"It's time to approach the altar!", Calamity slapped Furrball on the back and they came to Shirley.

The blue cat was upset. He had feet of clay. His tail was moving in all directions, often hitting the coyoute, who was standing behind him.

"Hey, do you want me to roll over?", Calamity whispered to him.

"Oops... Sorry, I... I just...", Furrball excused himself.

"Stress?", the gray toon asked.

"Yes...", cat nodded. "What will happen if Fifi won't come? If won't she want me as her husband?"

"Fifi? Well what have you!", Shirley said. "She doesn't see the world outside of you! She will come, I'm sure!"

Then the priest came out of the sacristy and went to the blue cat.

"How do is our bridegroom feel?", the priest asked him.

"Weak... I'm afraid, that my love won't come...", Furrball replied.

"Don't worry, child! You must believe in your love! Remember this!", the priest said and walked toward the altar.

At this moment the doors to the church was opened. Fifi came to the temple with her father, who's holding her paw. She was wearing a white, long and velvet strapless dress. The young skunkette also had a veil on her head.

Furrball was impressed. His bride looked beautifully. His heart began to beat faster and faster. When a church organ began to play Mendelssohn's _'Wedding march'_ and Fifi and her father started walk towards the altar, the blue cat began to go to them. They met halfway to the altar.

"Feef, you're so beautiful!", Furrball shed a tear of happiness.

"Merci!", Fifi said.

"You don't know, how happy I am, that you are here with me!", the blue cat said to her.

"I'm happy too, mon amour!", the purple skunkette also had tears of happiness in her eyes.

Furrball couldn't resist and hugged to his beloved.

"Awww...", the sound resounded through the church.

"My youths... Can we start?", the pastor smiled at them.

"Do you really want this?", Furrball whispered to her.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else!", Fifi said.

"Son, I give my daughter under your care. Will you take care of her?", Mr. la Fume asked him.

"I will, Dad! I promise!", the blue cat smiled.

Furrball bent his right arm at the elbow and Fifi put her paw on his arm. They walked towards the altar.

"We are gathered here today, in the sight of God and in the face of family and friends, to join together Furrball and Fifi in holy matrimony...", the priest began the ceremony.

Furrball slightly turned his head toward his beloved. She did the same. They both smiled at each other.

"If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.", the minister said.

Everyone in the church looked on Sylvester, who previously didn't consider, that marriage the cat with the skunkette is a good idea.

"What? What are you staring at?", Sylvester lisped. "You do what you like! I don't say anything!"

"So let's get to the wedding vows!", the priest smiled.

The cleric looked at Furrball and began uttering the oath:

"Furrball, do you take Fifi for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do.", Furrball replied without hesitation and smiled at Fifi.

Then the pastor looked at the purple skunkette.

"Fifi, do you take Furrball for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish him, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do.", Fifi replied and shed a tear of happiness.

"Let us pray for this cat and skunkette as they make their marriage vows.", the priest said and began to speak words of the prayer: "Father, as Furrball and Fifi have chosen each other, help them and bless them, that their love may be pure and their vows may be true, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Rings!", Calamity whispered to Shirley.

The loon waved to Frederic. The small blue skunk in a black suit stood up from the pew, went to Fifi and Furrball and opened the small ringbox.

"Awww..." could be heard throughout the church. Mrs. la Fume wiped her tears with a tissue with emotion.

"Now repeat after me.", the priest said to the blue cat.

Furrball began his oath: "I Furrball, take thee Fifi to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance and thereto I plight thee my troth."

After these words, the cat smiled fondly to the skunkette. She returned the smile, gently blushing cheeks.

Now it's time to take Fifi's oath: "I Fifi, take thee Furrball to be mon wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee ma troth."

Then the priest blessed the wedding rings. Furrball took one of them to his paw.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.", the blue cat said, placing the ring on Fifi's finger.

Now came the time for Fifi.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of notre love and commitment.", the touched skunkette said, placing the ring on Furrball's finger.

The all guests at the church were touched by the ceremony. Fifi's mom didn't hide her tears longer. She was happy, that her daughter will have such a wonderful husband.

Calamity and Shirley proudly watched the newlyweds. They enjoyed the happiness of their friends.

Also the other toons, who were sitting in the church pews, didn't hide their satisfaction.

"I want my wedding to look the same!", Babs said to Buster.

"What?!", Buster was surprised.

Meanwhile, the priest celebrated prayer asking for blessings for the newlyweds. At one point he put Furrball's right paw on Fifi's right paw. The lovers knew, what it means.

"Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder.", the priest said.

Fifi and Furrball had tears of joy in their eyes. They looked each other, face to face. They shared their own joy with each other.

"In so much as Furrball and Fifi have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.", the cleric announced.

The skunkette and the cat were touched and happy. Their big dream became a reality.

"Seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss.", the priest asked the bride and groom.

They didn't need to repeat this request. The blue toon removed the veil of his wife and kissed her passionately. Their kiss lasted dozens of seconds.

"Awww ...", once again echoed throughout the church.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bravenwoods!", the pastor said with emotion.

The all guests got up from their seats and started clapping. Fifi was touched. The skunkette snuggled his head into the chest of her husband. Furrball wrapped his paws around her body and hugged her to himself.

When Mass was over, the guests began to leave the temple. They had prepared photo cameras. They wanted to take photos of the bride and groom exiting the church.

"May the Lord bless you and keep you, my youths!", the priest smiled at the newlyweds.

"God bless you, Father!", Fifi and Furrball responded simultaneously.

"That's what? We go out, my wife?", the blue cat smiled.

"With you - always, mon husband!", the purple skunkette giggled.

Fifi put her paw on Furrball's arm and they began to walk towards the exit of the church.

**END OF PART 13**


	14. All's well that ends well

**Part XIV**

The all wedding guests were standing before the entrance to the church. They were waiting for the bride and groom exit of the temple.

"They're coming! They're coming!", Buster shouted and they all lined up around the steps in front of the church.

Then Fifi and Furrball came out of the church. A rice was tossed in their direction, and around them came the applause and shouts of congratulations.

"Hurray for the newlyweds!", one of the guests shouted.

All the young girls were waiting for the bridal bouquet which traditionally Fifi should throw up. Babs, Shirley and Mary wanted to grab this bouquet. Pepe le Pew stood next to them. The black skunk had a baseball glove on his right paw.

The purple skunkette knew to whom she wants to throw the bridal bouquet. To the person, who so helped her and her husband in recent months. The person, who gave them shelter, rescued Furrball of allegations of cheating on the exam and also supervised the work of renovation of their new home. Fifi threw a bouquet to the top. After a while, it fell into Calamity's paws.

"What? What is it?", the gray coyote was surprised.

"Your happiness!", Furrball smiled at him.

Now was the time for the submission of congratulations to the bride and groom. As the first, Fifi's parents did it.

"Maman, I'm so happy!", the young skunkette clung to her mother.

"I believe you, my little daughter! I believe! We all wish you much happiness!", Mrs. la Fume was touched.

"Good luck on your new way of life, my dear!", Mr. la Fume said to the bride and groom.

"Thank you, Dad!", Furrball replied.

"Merci, Papa!", Fifi added and clung to her father.

"Congratulations, sister!", Francis approached her with a film camera in his paw.

"Merci, Francis!", his sister also clung to him .

"Are we a really family now?", Frederic said to the blue cat.

"Yes, Francis! We're family!", Furrball smiled at him.

"Awesome!", the small blue skunk shouted and hugged to the cat.

"Congratulations, Feef!", Babs went to the skunkette.

"All the best to the new way of life!", Shirley added.

"And a lot of consolation from her husband!", Mary said, and all four laughed.

"Merci, merci!", Fifi said.

"Good luck, Furrball!", Buster shook the blue cat's paw.

"We wish you a successful marriage of Fifi!", Hamton said.

"We hope, that your life will be happy one!", Calamity said.

"Thank you, friends!", Furrball smiled at them. "My life can be boring, but it will certainly be happy. Because I'm happy, when I'm with Fifi!"

"Hey, if you have such a beautiful wife, your life won't be boring...", Plucky said.

"Plucky!", everyone shouted and laughed after a moment.

"Is it not time for the wedding reception?" Lil' Sneezer asked.

"That's right!", Furrball replied and bent his arm at the elbow. Fifi put her paw on his arm. "Direction: ACME Loo!"

The newlyweds and their wedding guests went to the school, which was at a wedding reception hall on this day.

* * *

In the largest hall in the ACME Loo was great, multi-story wedding cake. At its top were Fifi and Furrball's sugar figurines. The newlyweds cut the first piece of the cake, which was distributed among all the guests of the wedding. Then began the musical part. No one imagined that the first on the dance floor no dancing the bride and groom.

"What sommes nous dance, mon amour?", Fifi smiled at him.

"I think... that what we are the best, my kitty.", Furrball returned the smile.

"Tango?", the skunkette was surprised. "But I don't know, that I can dance tango in the wedding dress!"

"You'll be fine, trust me!", the blue cat winked at her and she giggled.

The newlyweds started dancing. Their guests were delighted. The skunkette and the cat danced superbly. Their every step was perfectly. They looked at each other when they were dancing. Fifi and Furrball were smiling at each other tenderly. It was the most beautiful day of their lives.

When the bride and groom had finished dancing, all the guests began to clap and cheer. Then the DJ started playing the latest hits music and the whole room began to dance. Sylvester the cat and Pepe le Pew were standing next to a table with bottles of wine.

"Do you think we can stop them now?", Sylvester asked him.

"We have to! They need to know everything!", Pepe decided.

The tuxedo cat and the black skunk approached to the dancing newlyweds.

"Can we take the bride and groom for a moment?", they asked.

"Sure!", Furrball replied.

He and Fifi went with the teachers to a smaller room at ACME Loo.

"What's the matter?", the purple skunkette asked.

"At the beginning we want to congratulate you!", Sylvester said, shaking paws of their former students.

"Yes! Marriage is a wonderful thing! Your wedding ceremony was touching!", Pepe added.

"Thank you!", Furrball said.

"Oui, merci!", Fifi also thanked.

"But it's not everything we wanted to tell you.", the adult cat said.

"We want to give you a wedding gift!", the adult skunk explained.

"Oh, that's very nice of you. But professors didn't have...", the blue toon replied.

"We had to!", Pepe laughed. "We knew, that you are looking for a permanent job."

"That's why we decided to find the perfect job for you!", Sylvester said. "You will be actors in the Toon Drama Theatre!"

"What?!", Fifi and Furrball cried at the same time.

"Exactly!", the black skunk smiled, taking out a book. "Here's a script of a first art, which you will act."

Furrball took the book to his paws. He and Fifi looked at the cover. On it was the title _'Romeo and Juliet'_.

"Mon Dieu, this is Shakespeare!", the skunkette was thrilled. "We will act in the Shakespeare's play! I'm so happy!"

"Me too, my kitty! Me too!", the blue cat hugged her to him and looked at teachers. "What roles will we play?"

"Look at the cover!", Sylvester lisped.

The newlyweds looked at the cover of the book, then at each other, then at the book again and at each other too. They were surprised.

"Romeo and Juliet?! The main roles?!", they replied in unison.

"Indeed!", Pepe smiled.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do vous have to be Romeo?", Fifi said to Furrball and hugged him to her.

"This... This is amazing!", the blue cat said. "But how did you do it? Mr. Fox was looking for stars, not novices! There must be a catch..."

"Yes, there's a catch.", Sylvester confessed. "Well, Morgan D. Fox has agreed to choose you to the roles of Romeo and Juliet, if..."

"If what?", Fifi said.

"If we will act the roles of your fathers!", Pepe and Sylvester replied.

"What's that?", the skunkette was surprised. "Did vous do it for nous?"

"We wanted to make the best wedding gift for our best students!", the tuxedo cat explained.

"We must act dozens of performances in the theater, but it's an incredible opportunity for you! You gonna act the main roles, and if you will do this wonderfully and you will reap positive reviews, Morgan certainly won't want to let go of his theater!", the black skunk added.

"Thank you! I really don't know, what to say...", Furrball smiled and looked at Fifi. "Sylvester Montague and Pepe Capulet!"

The newlyweds laughed loudly.

"Okay, end of jokes!", Sylvester said. "The first attempts at Toon Drama Theatre will take place after your honeymoon."

"But we... We don't go on a honeymoon...", Furrball saddened.

"Of course, that you go!", Bugs Bunny came into the room.

"How?", Fifi was surprised.

"This is a gift from the teacher's staff, folks!", the gray bunny said and handed them an envelope with airline tickets. "You go for a month to Venice! This will be your honeymoon!"

"Venice?!", the groom and the bride didn't hide their surprise.

"Oh, it's a beautiful city! I always wanted to go there, mon amour!", Fifi smiled at her husband.

"In that case, we will spend a wonderful month there!", Furrball returned the smile and the skunkette giggled.

"There is only one small problem...", Bugs said.

"The problem?", they asked.

"Your plane to Venice leaves in two hours!", he replied.

"Oh, we have little time!", Furrball worried.

"Oui, we have to go home and pack the bare essentials", Fifi added.

"I thank you! This is a great gift!", the blue cat turned to the teachers.

"Oui, merci beaucoup pour tout!", the purple skunkette added.

"You're welcome, folks!", Bugs replied.

The newlyweds ran out of the room and walked to her parents.

"Maman! Papa! Nous already have to go!", Fifi said.

"Why? Are you coming out with your own wedding?", Mrs. la Fume was surprised.

"We have received tickets to Venice. This will be our honeymoon. But the plane takes off for two hours!", Furrball explained.

"Venice?", Mr. La Fume smiled. "That explains it! Probably have you go to pack?"

"Oui!", the young skunkette nodded. "But a little silly as you leave alone..."

"Hey, will you spend the month in America? What do you say in the holidays?", the blue cat said. "We can give you a set of copy keys to our house!"

"Awesome!", Frederic shouted.

"The whole month in the USA? Great idea!", Francis said.

"But mon tiger... Nous have a big mess in notre home after the party last night...", Fifi whispered to her husband.

"Don't worry! Hamton cleaned up everything!", he replied with a smile.

"I don't know...", Fifi's father wondered.

"Papa, it's a wonderful idea! Vous will relax and vous will know America!", his daughter said.

"In that case - okay!", he smiled.

"It's fantastic!", Furrball said, handing him the spare keys to their home. "We wish you a wonderful holiday!

"The same to you!", Fifi's mom added and hugged the newlyweds to each other. "Take care!"

"Don't worry, Mom!",t he blue toon chuckled. "Everything will be fine!"

Then all the wedding guests began to clap and cheer in honor of the bride and groom who were leaving the wedding reception out. The skunkette and the cat went to their house.

* * *

The toons entered into their home. Fifi took off her wedding dress and Furrball take off his wedding suit. They took the suitcase and began to pack the most important things for the trip. During packing, the blue cat sat down on the bed.

"It's incredible.", he said to his wife. "We have a house. We have a job. We're going on a honeymoon. And most importantly, we are together! Is it possible?"

"Nous think about it later, mon petit pussycat of passion", she said to her husband. "Now nous have to hurry!"

"That's right!",the blue toon nodded and went back to packing a suitcase.

After a few minutes, they left the house and went to the airport.

* * *

It was already very late at night, when Fifi and Furrball came to their hotel room in Venice. Teachers from ACME Loo ordered the room in the best hotel in the entire city. On the bedside table was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. The toons put their suitcases down and sat down on the bed. Furrball opened the bottle and poured champagne into two glasses. The one glass gave to his wife.

"I'm tired of traveling.", Fifi said.

"Yeah, me too. It was a crazy day. So much has happened in it.", Furrball added.

"Exactly!", the skunkette giggled and cuddled up to her husband.

"You know... I still don't believe in this luck, what happened to me...", the blue cat said. "Is it possible, that me, the biggest unlucky toon throughout the Acme Acres, married the most wonderful girl I've ever seen?"

"It's so cute, what vous say, mon amour!", the purple toon smiled. "But it's true! And vous know, I also can't believe in ma luck!"

"Oh, my kitty!" Furrball said and started to kiss her passionately. Fifi clung to him tighter and they fell onto the bed.

Thus began the most wonderful night in their life until now.

* * *

The morning light gently entered through the window of the newlyweds' hotel room. They slept together, huddled together. Sunlight illuminated Fifi's eyes. The skunkette woke up first. Her paws were wrapping around the body of her husband. She also felt his cat's paws on her back. Her head was hugging to his chest, and his blue fur tickled gently her pink nose. Furrball was purring gently in his sleep. He probably purred through the whole night.

"Bonjour, mon amour!", Fifi gently rubbed her husband's cheek.

"Good morning, my kitty!", Furrball woke up and looked at her with a warm smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Moi slept great...", the skunkette said and began to cry softly.

"Hey, what happened?", the cat tenderly asked, wiping her tears.

"I... I don't know if it's reality or just mon dream...", the purple toon said touched.

"No, it's not a dream. This is reality. But this reality is as beautiful as a dream.", Furrball replied and kissed her lips.

"Oh, mon tiger...", Fifi smiled.

"You know, my beautiful wife?", the cat turned to her. "We should begin to explore this beautiful city. But I don't wanna leave this bed yet!"

"Moi too, mon lovably husband!", the skunkette giggled and hugged her head to his chest again.

A few hours later, the newlyweds were sitting in the gondola, which they used to visit Venice. They didn't worry about their future. Fifi and Furrball knew, that their mutual love is the most important. Besides, they had a house, a job and - especially - family and friends. Everything worked out pretty well for them. And even though they knew, that someday surely there will some problems in the future, they didn't worry about it. While they are together and love each other, they will overcome the all adversity.

**THE END**

* * *

**And this is the end of this story. I hope, that you are satisfied with the ending. Of course, I apologize for grammatical and stylistic errors. As I wrote in the introduction, English isn't my native language. Please bear with us. If you read the whole my story, I please for review. Your reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading this story. So, this is the end of my Fifi and Furrball's trilogy. But this is end of my stories about them? Probably not. I have some ideas for the next story and maybe I will start write this story in this year yet. :) So, thanks for reading and see you later!**


End file.
